A NITW Fanfic
by Psychochu100
Summary: The story took place 4 months after the events of the game and it has equal or greater supernatural themes than in the game. please don't judge the story, because some parts i made up as i go along. Also, be wary of Lemon Warnings.
1. Bad Day

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 1

4 months after the events at the mines, Mae has slowly but surely overcoming her depression and is enjoying time with her reclaimed friendship with Bea and helping Gregg and Angus gaining money for their planned housing at Bright Harbor. She also accompanies Bea to her mother's grave and does the honor of placing a wreath against her gravestone, commenting that her mother will be proud of Bea for sticking with her father. Bea then realised that she hasn't seen her father for months and she suddenly walked off, with Mae running after her.

On the way back to Bea's home, Mae tried to reassure Bea (albeit repeatedly) that her father is alright, but didn't get an answer back regardless. When they arrived at Bea's home, both Bea and Mae went to Mr Santello's room and are surprised to see it lit with candles and drawings of a demonic goat; both girls are realising that Mr Santello is part of The Cult – or at least, knows about it – but what broke Bea most of all is a wilted tooth she found after broking off the lock of her father's safe and she looked at it blankly.

Mae initially doesn't understand until she recalled of finding a tooth in the safe under her house and the leader of The Cult quoting that ever since the revolt at the mines a century ago, each revolted miner kept a tooth and gave it to their descendant and just recalled that she saw a few members wearing a tooth on their lockets. Mae then said repeatedly "Shit… Shit! Shit, Shit, Shit!"

Bea put her paws firmly on Mae and said loudly "MAE! Calm down… what's wrong with you?!" Mae stopped swearing and took some deep breaths before explaining what she just realised, as Bea was getting more horrified as she was slowly understanding the situation. When Mae finished explaining, Bea let her grip go and sat on her father's bed, traumatised that her own father – no – her own family tree is associated with The Cult, before yelling "DAD! Oh my god… W-We… we just… *sob* Oh god…" Bea then slumped on the bed, crying heavily because she realised she, Mae, Gregg and Angus have trapped Bea's father and possibly other townsfolk down in the mines. Mae tried to reach out to Bea, but Bea lashed out on Mae by yelling "Get out! Leave me the hell alone!"

Mae was frightened and she ran out the bedroom and went outside when Gregg yelled "Hey, MAE!" Gregg is arm in arm with his boyfriend Angus, as Angus said "What's wrong Mae?" Mae didn't respond, but made a whimper, making the boys worried about her. Gregg then asked "Is Bea okay?" Mae then shifted her eyes to the boys and replied in a soft tone "Ask her yourself…" Gregg then shifted his expression to sadness and said regretfully "We can't. We just want to tell you, me and Cap'n just packed our belongings to a moving truck. We're leaving now." Mae then looked down and started to tear up, which Gregg puts his paw under Mae's chin and said in a soft, reassuring tone "Don't worry, MayDay, everything's going to be fine." Mae looked into Gregg's eyes and saw his reassurance, but is surprised that Gregg gave her a kiss on the forehead as Angus, surprisingly, has no problem with it before they departed for Bright Harbor. Mae stood still for half an hour before she got her out of her trance and saw it's almost dark, so she ran back to her home.

Mae then entered her parent's house and saw her dad on the couch, which he noticed her and said "Hey Kitten." Mae then looked down sadly and her father continued "What's wrong Kitten?" Mae then replied "*sigh* I had a pretty bad day, Dadders. I'm now alone on a deserted island because of today." Mae's father then replied "Hop on my lap, Kitten. Tell me what happened." Mae walked to her father and sat on his lap, before explaining the events leading up to the current time, as her father listened to every word. When Mae finished, she was crying and she hugged her father in sadness, which her father responded by stroking her daughter's back, saying "My poor Kitten… what you've been through…"

Her father patted her back gently, before he sighed softly and admits to his daughter "Mae, the reason why I boxed that crawlspace in the first place is because your grandfather gave me that tooth and he asked me to destroy it. But up until now, I've forgotten about it." Mae sniffed hard and said with difficulty "I… I gave that tooth away… now I feel so bad to cursing Possum Springs all because of that… that… THAT MINER'S STRIKE A CENTURY AGO!" Mae bawled out crying as her mother just came home from church as well as Mr Pinkerton, who happens to be passing by, as Mae's father explained on what happened on Mae's day and their banter about a wilting tooth from the mine strike.

Mr Pinkerton then came in and gave the same tooth that Mae found in the safe below the house, before departing. Mae and her parents looked at the tooth and then each other, before she said "Is there a mallet or similar in the house?" Not long after, Mae's father got out a mallet and Mae placed the tooth on the kitchen counter. Mae then turned to her mother and said "Would you like to do the honors?" Her mother nodded and grabbed the mallet and smashed the tooth before either Mae or her father reacted.

There was a few moments of silence, before Mae said after making a yawn "I'm gonna turn in." Her parents agreed and went to turn in, as Mae got on her computer and chatted with Bea; Bea apologised for her sudden reaction and messaged Mae she didn't mean to lash out on her, but Mae commented it's alright. Bea then asked where Gregg and Angus is, as Mae told them they left for Bright Harbor and Gregg literally kissed her on the forehead before departing.

Bea then admits to Mae that Gregg told both her and Angus that he's actually a bisexual and he had a crush on Mae ever since the Mine fiasco and he's been meaning to tell Mae, but is unsure on how Angus will react. Mae then asked on how DID he react and Bea replied that Angus is actually aware of that and doesn't mind it. She then texted "I'm just going to cry myself to sleep… I need some time to myself. Goodnight, Mayday." Mae then responded to Bea "Nighty night, BeeBee." She then shut her laptop and she slid under the donah before going to sleep.


	2. A New Face

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 2

Mae woke up early in the morning, sighing depressively because of yesterday's events. She then got up and got dressed in her usual clothes before heading downstairs and got down to the ground floor when her mother's rang from the kitchen "Honey? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mae then said "Yes." She then went into the kitchen and sat on the counter as usual and her mother said "Mae… Bea texted me about what happened 4 months ago. She also told me about what happened yesterday…" Mae then looked down sadly, before replying "I'm sorry for causing you worry mom. I-" Her mother then interrupted and continued "I just wanted to say, I had this bad feeling ever since Harfest and when Bea sent photos about what you guys saw in the mines… I… I just can't believe it. I mean, Casey… heavens above, he was a good kid."

Mae looked down glumly and said "I swear I saw one of the cult members kidnapping a kid from Harfest, but nobody believed me. Between that and what happened in the mines, my migraines had gotten worse and worse, before me and my friends went into the mines. After learning about this 'Goat God' from the cult members, he granted that cult member either phasing abilities or teleportation and gave me Astral Projection." Mae let out a depressive sigh, before she continued "I realise that none of this makes sense, but—" Candy cuts in Mae and said "Nonsense, sweetie. We live in a world where there are still unsolved and undiscovered mysteries, even those in supernatural circumstances; naturally there's always some evidence to myths and the ones that Bea took confirmed this. However, I must pity her father and I know neither you nor your friends are aware of his loyalty until now OR hurt him in any form." Mae looked at her mother with a small, yet sweet smile, happy that she understands her.

Candy then closed her book and said as she rose from the dining chair "Now, I must get to church now, because my shift starts soon. I hope you have a good day, Mae." Mae gave a small, yet detectable smile to her mother as her mother got up from the table and went out of the door when Mae said from behind "I might as well come to church with you, 24 hour mom. I... I need to attend the Mass." Mae's mother hasn't been more pleased to hear this from her own daughter, so they walked to church hand-in-hand (or paw-in-paw, technically).

When they entered the main room, they weren't surprised to see everyone in town attending the Mass. However, there was a new face in the second front row on the left: he was a cat, similar to Mae, but had white fur, wore a black sleeved/white based t-shirt, wore cargo pants, black base/white covered sneakers and a patch on his right shoulder with a holy cross on it. Mae and her mother usually sat at the pew where the new guy was at, so Mae said to the new guy "Excuse me?" The new guy opened his eyes and turned to Mae; his eyes being silver as the moonlight and said in a calm and soft-toned voice "Yes? Is there a problem?" Mae replied to the new guy "Um… mind if you move a little further into the Pew? My mom and I usually sit on this Pew." The new guy then nodded at Mae and shifted further down the pew, before Mae and her mother went in after the new guy, sitting right next to him. During the Mass, Mae couldn't help but glance at the new cat, assessing his looks and how focused he is. She then thought to herself " _He looks rather cool… Not sure if he's related to the cult, but I think he's okay. For now_."

After the Mass, everyone outside the church had a banter with each other, except the new guy, who's obviously absent from the crowd and is instead at the statue of the fire-breathing pope, Rubello. Mae looked at him with curiosity and, after placing her paw on her chest and made a great, deep breath and exhaled it, she went over to the new guy. He said without turning his head "This statue is remarkable; the pastor told me this pope breathed fire. But to be honest, I don't know if it was a gift from the Almighty God or he indirectly ate a torch and mistakingly drunk some lighter fluid, thinking it wasn't flammable."

Mae couldn't help but make an amused smile from that quip, before the new guy then turned to face Mae and continued "Sorry if I seem a bit enigmatic to you, I only just came into town last night at midnight. I've kinda been moving from place to place, but this town I like because it is reasonably quiet. But, where are my manners? My name is Chet; I'm about 21 years of age and I originated from a small mountain village in Canada." Mae then gave a small and assurable smile and replied "My name is Margaret Borowski… although I prefer to be named 'Mae'. I'm gonna turn 21 years old in two weeks' time and I originated and currently live in Possum Springs. It's quite nice to meet you Chet."

Chet made a gentle smile and held his hand out to give Mae a handshake, as Mae looked down and saw that his arm is buff and looked at it blankly before Chet cleared his throat and Mae apologised before giving a handshake to Chet. Mae then tapped her fingers together and said "So uh Chet, do you have a residence here in Possum Springs?" Chet then shook his head and replied "Not yet. I'm looking for something spacious, because my late father gave me in his will a lot of media, I mean a LOT. DVD's, CD's, Game Cartridges, Records, Bluray Disk's, Game Disks, a few generation consoles, a very large flatscreen High Definition TV, a Bluray player, a modern music player, a dozen of speakers and his personal furniture set."

Mae blankly stared at Chet and blinked twice, before she replied "You're kidding…" Chet then reached his pocket and grabbed his phone and tapped and dragged a few times before showing a photo considering proof and Mae's reaction is mere shock and stupidly said "Are you an angel?" Chet then said confusingly with a brow raised and a slight smile "What?" Mae then widened her eyes, realising what she had just said to some guy she had met and facepalmed before saying "Sorry. It's just… you must have a king's ransom worth of items… that at least some must be worth more than a hundred bucks!" Chet then rubbed his shoulder and looked away in a mixture of embarrassment and flattery.

Chet then said "Well, the old man and I love watching movies nonstop on the weekends and after I've done my homework from school or college, I play some games whilst listening to fitting music, mostly RPG ones." Mae's ears perked when Chet mentioned RPG games and inquired "Any games in particular?" Chet gave it a good thought with narrowed eyes, before noting to Mae "Well, I'm torn between DemonTower 3D on consoles or Miasma Realm… either way, I know those games like the back of my paw."

Mae was so surprised that she said out loud "Oh my god, you are so effing awesome!" Chet then said in surprise "Uh… Um… I guess I am?" Mae then clasped her paws over her mouth and thought " _Oh god… why am I mouthing off to a guy I just met like an hour ago_?" Mae's mother then came to Mae and told her "Mae, honey, we ought to be going now." Mae shifted her eyes to her mother and nodded, before Candy turned her attention to Chet and said "Thank you for coming to the morning Mass, young man." Chet then shrugged with a smile and replied "It's no problem at all, ma'am. I believe it's important to have faith or at least hope in this great world we live in. Besides, I may be no saint, but I know for certain on the difference between what is right and what is wrong." Mrs Borowski nodded her head to Chet and her and Mae left the church.

Chet went to the Pastor and asked where he can acquire a property, which the Pastor lead him to the council building and told Chet that he can buy a house here. Chet thanked the Pastor and went inside; 30 minutes later, he came out with an annoyed expression while holding the property deed to the abandoned Food Donkey and said to himself "I wish those council members would stop bickering and make a firm decision soon." Chet then walked west to the edge of town and arrived at the Food Donkey and heaved an unamused sigh before thinking to himself " _Well, might as well clean it up… a lot. By myself. AGAIN… oh god, I HATE being alone_!" Chet then went inside the Food Donkey and placed his phone on a nearby tool cabinet and plugged his phone charger into a nearby socket and texted the moving company on his whereabouts before putting on 'A Little Party Never Killed Nobody' by Fergie.


	3. Attraction

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 3

Throughout the day, Chet was working on renovating the abandoned Food Donkey whilst putting on music like 'He Blinded Me With Science' and 'It's Tricky' and after a few hours working with his own blood and sweat (mainly sweat), he managed to finish the clean-up. He then took a deep breath and looked around the Food Donkey's Interior: it was an empty room, consisting of clean windows from floor to ceiling, clean white tiling on the floor, replacing the torn tan wallpaper with sky blue wallpaper and he replaced the broken windows in the office with newer, more modern windows and remote-controlled blinds. He then went over to his phone and called the moving company and gave his address and account to the manager and he assures him that the van will be there tomorrow morning at least. Chet then placed his phone in his pocket with a proud expression, before he moved his irises outside the windows and thought " _Might as well have a walk around Possum Springs, seeing as I've got time to kill._ "

Meanwhile, Bea decided, after moving an unlit cigarette in her paws, to get out of her apartment so she can take a breather. She then left and locked her apartment door, before stepping into the elevator onto the lobby. She then went outside and grabbed out a lighter before bumping into Chet. He then first saw Bea and said quickly "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you!" Bea turned her head to Chet and saw how attractive he is, then brushed it off and said "'Sup?" Chet then let out a sigh of relief, before he replied "Not bad, really. I just came into town just last night and already loving the community." Bea then snorted and sarcastically remarked "Yeah, this community is _fantastic_."

She then got out the unlit cigarette out of her pocket and puts it in her mouth, but when she got out of her lighter and flicked it on, it went out like a snap of a finger. Bea then shook the lighter and turned it on before it went out again as Chet said "You know… it's general knowledge that smoking isn't exactly healthy. It affects your health AND your respiratory system poorly… even giving you lung cancer if you keep it up for too long." Bea then replied "Why do you care? I'm all alone now, since both of my parents are gone." As Bea lit her lighter again, Chet said "I'm sure your friends won't approve of you smoking at the slightest." Bea stopped the lighter an inch from the cigarette in her mouth and looked at Chet angrily before yelling "Why do you even want to talk about my _LIFE_?! My mother passed away from cancer and her own funeral costs my home that I used to live in and now my father is gone because he worshipped a goat god! Why wouldn't I smoke a goddamn cigarette at a time like this?!"

As Bea was about to light the cigarette, Chet calmly said "Because your mother wouldn't her own daughter to die from smoking. She wanted you to take care of yourself and leave the past behind her." Bea stopped the lighter and looked at Chet; she then looked at the lighter and gave it a good think, before she sighed in defeat and flicked it off. She then threw the cigarette and the pack of them in the nearby bin before returning her gaze to Chet and remarked "You made an excellent point. I honestly didn't think about that until you pointed it out…"

Chet smiled kindly at Bea, before the latter sighed in despair before adding "But the fact still is, both my parents are dead and I am truly alone now." Chet then replied, with a look of sympathy on his face "You won't be alone. I know you have such good friends; they won't let you be alone in this world and they'll comfort you in your situation." Bea then smiled for the first time in years and then thought about her argument with Mae yesterday. She then asked "Is it alright if you walk with me to a friend's place? I want apologise to her on something yesterday." Chet was silent for a bit before replying "I'd be happy to. Friends should stick together, regardless." Bea and Chet then held each other's hand, which Bea saw Chet's biceps and thought " _Oh… my… god… He's buff! What else is he hiding under those clothing?_ "

They then walked for a couple of minutes until they came upon Mae's house near the edge of town; Chet then knocked on the front door as a voice rang inside "Come inside…" Chet and Bea then entered the house and they saw Mae's Father watching Garbo and Marbo on a square box TV. He then craned his neck to the front door and saw Bea and Chet standing by the door frame. Stan then said with a slight smile "Hello Beatrice, Mae's just went to Jenny's Field with her mother. Who's this fine lad, might I ask?" Bea then replied "Mr Borowski, this is Chet. He just came into town just last night." Stan then twitched his whisker and said after a moment of thinking "Oohhh… Mae had mentioned before she left that she met a new cat that has, and I quote: ' _Got eyes that reflect perfectly in the moonlight, pretty buff, very well-mannered and possibly got a muscle pack._ '" Chet then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment with his teeth baring a little in a flattering smile, before replying "Well, she's certainly not wrong there, Mr Borowski..." Bea then went wide-eyed and yelled quickly "Gotta go now, bye!"

She then pulled Chet out of the house by his arm and dragged him halfway to Jenny's Field, before Chet broke Bea's grip on him and said "Bea, what the hell? Why on Almighty God's Earth did you drag me all of a sudden?" Bea then looked at Chet's biceps before Chet caught her glimpses and realised that she is attracted to him, so he said reluctantly "Oh… um, listen Bea… I don't mean to ruin it, but I kinda have… an interest in Mae." Bea then lowered her irises in disappointment and gave a soft sigh.

Chet then made a small smile and added "But I can show you my 8-pack… if you'd like to." Bea then looked at Chet wide-eyed and replied "Wait, what?" Chet then made a deep breath and lifted his shirt to reveal an 8-pack, making Bea stare at it with widened eyes and drooled in attractiveness. Chet then unlifted his shirt and he said "C'mon, let's get going to Jenny's Field." Bea didn't listen as she was deeply lost in thought, so Chet sighed and she carried Bea over his shoulder before jogging to a nearby field which he correctly assumed is Jenny's Field.

Meanwhile, Mae and her mother were lying on the grass, looking up at the sky from Jenny's Field, discussing about guardian angels and demons, before Mae suddenly began to sing 'You Raise Me Up' by Westlife. Candy was initially surprised to hear Mae sing, before she joined in at the chorus; a couple minutes later, they looked at each other and clasped each other's paws gently with warm smiles. Mae then felt down and said to her mother "Mom, you know Beatrice Santello?" Her mother nodded, concern on what Mae is going to talk about. Mae then continued "She always wanted to go to college, but the cost of her mother's funeral was so much that her home that she grew up in was sold and she and her father ended up in an apartment complex in town. Sadly, her father had a complete mental breakdown to the point that Bea had to work tirelessly at the Ol' Pickaxe." Candy looked at Mae in such attention, as Chet and Bea arrived at Jenny's Field.

Unaware of this, Mae added "Meanwhile, I was at college, unaware of Bea's sad situation as I was shut in my dorm room, with that creepy as hell statue staring at my dorm room window, with shapes all around me. I couldn't take that much pressure, so I came home after 3rd semester because there are no shapes there and I KNOW I wouldn't hurt anyone at home." Mae's mother, Chet and Bea are surprised at this, when Mae's Mother said "Mae… I… I swear I didn't know… Oh god, so what happened to Andy Cullen…" Mae then glumly nodded and said "Yes. I saw shapes then as well, especially on that kid… *sob* I swear, I didn't mean to hospitalize him… I just lost control… *sniff*" Candy then hugged her daughter and cradled her side to side, before Mae finished "I know everyone saw me as a monster at that time, and I honestly couldn't put it past them. Of course, nobody believed it was unintentional, so Dr Hank told me in a session to repress my anger and write down what I think in a journal he provided me."

Chet then blurted out in surprise, accidentally dropping Bea in the process "WHAT?!" Mae and Mae's mother were startled and turned to see Chet and Bea near them. Bea then got up as Mae asked in surprise "How long were you guys standing there?" Bea then rubbed her shoulder with a glum look as she replied "Long enough." Chet then came near Mae and he said "Mae, repressing your anger won't help you out at all. It's probably best if you let it out by hitting something that endure the amount of anger you've contained, preferably a straw dummy… a very big straw dummy." Mae then gave it a thought, before she nodded at the idea.

Bea then asked in surprise "Mae… you'd let me go to college in your stead… just like that?" Mae then nodded as Bea smiled with tears in her eyes, before she lunged at Mae and gave her a hug, crying and thanking Mae repeatedly. Mae then hugged Bea back, as Bea said "I'm… I'm sorry on how I reacted yesterday. I didn't mean to lash out on you like that." Mae then replied with a gentle purr "Bea… it was a sudden surprise. Neither of us could've possibly predicted it." Bea then sobbed hard, before she smiled and broke off the hug. Chet and Candy were enlightened to see Mae and Bea apologising to one another.

Chet then said to Candy "Listen, Mrs Borowski, I've acquired ownership to the abandoned Food Donkey and I've cleaned it up to a T. I've called the moving company that has my late father's stuff in lock-up, which they'll arrive in town until tomorrow morning, at least. So if it's no trouble, I'd like permission to… sleep at your household for the night." Mrs Borowski leered at Chet curiously before replying "Well okay. Just for the night, though?" Chet then replied with a nod without averting his gaze and said "Yes, Ma'am." Mrs Borowski then nodded at Chet with a warm smile and said "Alright then. Well, the family are going to have tacos for dinner. Do you mind Tacos, Chet?" Chet then looked down and admittedly said while rubbing his arm "Actually, I've never had tacos before... Of course, I love to have them with you and the family." Mae then smiled and said "Awwwww… Big kitty's so friendly." Chet then replied "Awwww… Tiny kitty loves nice boys."

Later, at Mae's house, Chet, Mae, Mr and Mrs Borowski were at the table having Tacos: Mae and Chet having mince, cheese and salsa on theirs; Mrs Borowski having only lettuce in hers and Mr Borowski just mince and cheese. Chet accidentally got a bit of salsa on his shirt as Mrs Borowski exclaimed "Oh dear, you've got a bit of a smudge on your shirt Chet! Perhaps you could take a shower?" Chet then assured Mrs Borowski "Oh, don't fret Mrs Borowski. It's just a little smudge." Mrs Borowski drenched Chet with wine from her glass, which Chet leered at Mrs Borowski unamused and spit out a stream of wine, before leaving the table and went upstairs to take a shower.

A minute later, Chet is in the bathroom, undressing into his black boxers, when there's a knock at the door. He then opened the door just a crack and saw Mae holding a folded, navy blue in her arms; she then said while blushing a little "I, uh… I thought you'd might like a towel before you got in the shower…" Chet then made a faint blush, before he opened the door a little more, before he took the towel from Mae, who's blushing crimson red at Chet's toned body. They then looked at each other for a few awkward moments, before they chuckled awkwardly. Chet then said uneasily "I should probably…" Mae nodded, before Chet closed the door gently, as Mae slumped against the wall, holding her chest in infatuation. Chet then took off his boxers and entered the shower cubicle, before turning on the shower at tepid temperature, lathering his toned body and fur with shampoo with 'Cinema' by Benni Benassi playing on his phone.

A few minutes later, Chet came out of the bathroom, wearing a white singlet and deep blue boxers, with his dirty clothing in a plastic bag. Mrs Borowski then came up the stairs a few seconds later, to see Chet in his sleepwear; she then noticed the plastic bag with his dirty clothes inside and asked "You want me to run them in the laundry, sweetie?" Chet was a little surprised at that remark, before he calmly gave Mrs Borowski the plastic bag and went upstairs to Mae's room. When he entered Mae's room, Mae's lying on her bed, interacting on her laptop and saw a friend request from the girl she saw at Jackie's Party, who reveals to be named Bombshell. She then almost immediately accepted the friend request and she got a message from Bea, which she then explained that because of Chet, she decided to give up on smoking and renovate her father's room to remove the cult's items, leaving only blank wallpaper and a simple, yet clean room for her father.

Mae looked at Chet, who was currently unrolling a sleeping bag, before she turned back to her laptop and she texted to Bea that Chet is sleeping at her room tonight, which Bea replied that Mae is lucky to have a guy like Chet, but Mae reassured her that he's a good friend to Bea as well. Bea then messaged Mae "If he's a good friend to me, then what is he to YOU?" Mae then looked at the screen with widened eyes, that exact question whirling in her head, as Bea repeatedly texted "Well?"

Mae then shut her laptop and slumped her head onto a pillow, as Chet saw her expression and he sat next to her, saying in concern "What's wrong, Mae?" Mae didn't respond, she just turned to her side away from Chet. Chet then sighed depressingly and grabbed the sleeping bag and went downstairs to the living room. He then placed the sleeping bag in front of the couch, before he grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and slid in the sleeping bag, plopping his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Chet then suddenly shot open his eyes and looked around, realising he's in a forest grove, shrouded in a thin, red, hazy mist; he felt it was somewhat familiar, but something was different. He began to feel goosebumps on his skin while breathing hard, sensing something malicious nearby. He then found an opening in the grove that's about his size, so he crawled through it and emerged into a deep area of a forest. Just as he exited the grove, the opening was suddenly enclosed by vines with dark red veins. Chet then suddenly sensed something and craned his neck to the right, seeing a damaged well in the distance. As he approached the well, he suddenly felt some malevolent force in the darkness beyond the damaged well. As sudden as a hummingbird's heartbeat, a pair of large, deep red eyes emerged from the shadows, before they leered at him in hostility. Chet then began to breathe faster, seeing that it's much more dangerous than he anticipated; it then bared a pair of bright white sharp teeth slowly into an evil smile. Before he could even react, the force lunged a bite at Chet as he flinched.

Chet woke up startled – he was still on the sleeping bag and it was still dark outside. He then looked at the clock above the television set and saw it was 3 in the morning. He then sighed and went upstairs to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, his silver eyes glistening from the reflection in the mirror. He then gripped the sink angrily and said to himself "Look at yourself… you're a monster. You don't belong in civilised areas…" He then thought about Mae and Possum Springs, before he let go his grip and sighed. He then added "But I made a promise… to protect the innocents from threats beyond them. And I don't intend to break that promise." He then looked down and realised he made a dense claw mark on the sink, which he shook his head in an amused smile. He then glanced at his reflection and noted "Catch ya later, beast boy."

Just like that, Chet left the bathroom and entered Mae's room to see Mae sleeping peacefully in her bed, with her donah at her ankles. Chet pulled up the donah to Mae's neckline and she snuggled into the donah. Chet then planted a kiss on Mae's cheek, who smiled in her sleep as she muttered drowsily "Mmmmm… Honey…" Chet isn't sure what Mae is dreaming about, but he cracked a smile at her, before he went down to the front door and jumping onto a nearby rooftop in a single leap. He then did some freeflow parkour on the rooftops, before he stopped on the roof of abandoned Food Donkey; he then sat on the edge of the building's roof, gazing at the starry night in an enlightened smile, before he thought about his nightmare, wondered if it was a sign that it'll get worse before it gets better.


	4. Resurgence

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, deep in the mines, The Cult were sprawled on the damp floor lifeless, when they were revived by a dark red mist emanating from The Endless Pit. The first cultist gasped for air, with a pair of widened eyes visible from under the hood, before she coughed out a bit of blood. Slowly, more of the cultists came into consciousness until they've gathered enough strength to stand up, albeit in a slouching position; one of them then exclaimed "Oh God! 4 months we've been trapped down here… I told you we should've replaced the cables from the elevator!" Another member then replied "Oh, shut up... In case it's unclear, Eide's been given abilities from the Goat God himself!" Another member looked around and exclaimed "Wait, where's Eide anyway?"

The members looked around the room and frantically realised that Eide must've been on the elevator when it fell. They then panicked for a minute or two, when a deep menacing voice from the hole rang, shaking the mine "Calm yourselves… all is not lost." The members looked at each other in a mixture of grief and confusion, before the voice continued "Bring me Eide's compete body and I shall grant you immortality…" Just like that, two Cult members headed to the direction of the elevator, when one unhooded herself to reveal Molly Borowski, her fur weathered during the 4 months of solitude. The other was revealed to be Mr Santello, who looked at Molly and she replied with a nod before they start to rummage through the mess. After a complete 15 minutes, they returned with Eide's remains and placed them on the shrine table as the rest of the cultists contemplates that they'll pay for this with their own blood, but only Molly and Mr Santello kept quiet, secretly reconsidering their affiliation with The Cult.

As sudden as a flick of a light, a vein of dark red energy then emerged from the Pit and entered the shrine room, surrounding it's magic onto Eide's remains and reconnected him into one piece, but at a terrible price. The Demon Goat had turned the whole Cult, even Molly and Mr Santello, into the undead and the 2 ways to revert them back to normal involves going against the Demon Goat, but they know it's suicide. Their proof of their condition is only revealed in the moonlight and he demonstrated by reverting his shadow hand into a physical skin: it was a scabby grey, glowed with a dark red hue and had demonic claws. He then beckoned his hand into a fist and smashed the ceiling, letting the moonlight's rays shine upon the Cult, revealing them to be living skeletons, deeply wounding Molly and Mr Santello mentally. The Demon Goat then announced "Now, when the full moon comes, we will strike Possum Springs, showing no mercy to whoever comes our way."

Molly then saw the moon's shape and realised it will be 4 days before the moon becomes full; mustering up some courage, she said in a plea "Demon Goat! If you wish for me to brief you on what the town has been up to since 4 months ago, I impore you: let me leave this cave and continue becoming a cop. All I ask in exchange is to leave my dear niece without a scratch." The Demon Goat glared at Molly's eyes venomously, before he agreed to her terms, adding "So long as they aren't aware of The Cult's appearance, I'll agree to your proposal." The Demon Goat then threw Molly through the hole and grabbed Mr Santello, saying to him "YOU can get out as well. I must know if there will be SOMEONE or SOMETHING that will take a chance against me. If you do that, I won't hurt your daughter OR destroy your late wife's grave." Mr Santello then nodded hastily in a fearful expression, before the Demon Goat launched him through the same hole before sealing it up with his powers and turning to the rest of the Cult and said "For the rest of you, hang back and relax. We'll make short work of Possum Springs before they know what hit them." The Cult cheered and chanted in enthusiasm, when the Goat God noticed that Eide is suspiciously omitted from the crowd. He then thought to himself " _Where in the hell is Eide?!_ "


	5. Family Values

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 5

Mae woke up with her ear twitching to the sound of approx. 3 moving vans passing by her house and looked around her room to see that Chet isn't in her room. Feeling concerned, she got on her shoes and went downstairs, noticing the bathroom door is open and the lights are left on. She knows routinely her father always woke up at about 4 in the morning and takes a face wash before going back to bed, but that was always in the weekdays and today is Saturday, so she checked the bathroom and saw claw marks on the bathroom sink.

Now fretting, she hurried down to the ground level and saw a pillow on the ground next to the couch; she then went in the lounge room and saw a sleeping bag with signs that someone had slept in it uneasily. Her red eyes widened in realisation that Chet ended up sleeping in the lounge room on a sleeping bag instead of her room waking up in the dead of the night, then went into the bathroom and guessed he unintentionally left claw marks on the bathroom sink before leaving the house. Mae then rushed out the front door and went through the town, when she saw vans parking outside the abandoned Food Donkey as she reached the top of the hill; she took a focused look at the side of the vans and realised they are just moving vans, before realising that Chet moved into the Food Donkey.

As she walked outside the Food Donkey, she was surprised it was cleaned out and everything seemed new, even the office windows have been replaced. She then entered the Food Donkey and saw the moving men is carrying boxes of various sizes into the back and went with them, careful not to bump into one of them. Much to her surprise, she saw a new passage on the bottom of the stairs where she, Gregg and Steven had been on their 'crime'. Intrigued on what's down there, she proceeded down the passage and emerged out the other side to see a new, spacious room: It was clear white from ceiling to floor, lined with many empty shelves and overhead strobe lights that changes density with a rotatable switch near the stairs where she entered the room.

She then heard a door open and turned her head right to see Chet emerging from a dimly lit room, looking through a tablet, before she said "Chet?" Chet then looked up and replied in surprise "Mae? What are you doing down here?" Mae looked down glumly and rubbed her arm before replying "Why did you leave the house in the dead of the night?" Chet looked at Mae and saw she wouldn't take a lie straight up.

He then sighed with his eyes closed and turned off the tablet before he explained "I left last night because… I have some personal issues. I felt like I might lash out on you physically and I can't risk that… not ever. But it doesn't mean I should avoid you, god no. I… I just want you to promise that you don't piss me off… you REALLY don't want to see me pissed off, believe me." Mae looked at Chet worriedly, then saw green in his eyes briefly, before she replied in a small smile "Alright, I promise… big kitty." Chet replied to Mae "Thank you, tiny kitten." Mae then hugged Chet and purred affectionately before saying cutely *rowr*; Chet stroked Mae's back and her head gently, before they then broke off their hug.

Mae then looked at the boxes piled in a corner and remarked in surprise "Your late father sure gave you a lot of stuff in his will. Was your family rich?" Chet shrugged and replied "Not exactly… I was raised in a small village not far from the Alaskan Border. But my distant aunts, uncles and cousins donated some of their stuff when… well… when I left home..." Mae looked at Chet in concern and asked him "What happened, Chet?" Chet breathed out through his nose and replied "I… Don't really want to talk about it. All I can say is that it's a horrific event that got me to leave home." Mae saw Chet made a sniff with his mouth trembling, before she held his paw and stroked her thumb on the back of his palm; Chet then opened his eyes a little and looked at Mae's reassuring expression, before being surprised with her lunging at him into a sudden hug. He wasn't sure what to do next, before he rubbed Mae's back, getting her tail to sway in joy; Mae then made a warm smile, before she broke off the hug and looked at Chet's eyes, who's lazily looking at her red eyes in a soft smile.

They then awkwardly broke off their gaze and Chet asked Mae with a slight blush "So… You want to help me set up my place? I can let you have a go at one of my games." Mae's ear twitched in curiosity and she inquired "Which games do you have?" Chet then replied, counting with his fingers "Let's see… I've got Shadow Souls, Call to Duty: Past Warfare, Demon Tower…" Mae's eyes widened in interest and asked in a mix of disbelief and surprise "Wait… you got Demon Tower, too?" Chet then raised his brow and inquired "Which one: PC port or Console port?" Mae then replied in astonishment "I've got the PC port, but I never knew there was a Console port too!" Chet then led Mae to a box labelled 'Media' and opened it, before he grabbed out a cover with the title labelled in blood red text 'Demon Tower 3D; includes DLC' Mae looked at the game with awe, before she suddenly hugged him in a broad smile, saying ecstatically "I love you so much right now!" Chet awkwardly laughed before he and Mae set up the rest of the place…

Meanwhile, Molly just came out of the woods, abandoning her torn robes and mumbled to herself "God, I HATE those woods… No matter how many times The Cult goes through there, I personally think it's a freaking Labyrinth. *sigh* I'd best head to my sister's home first; I'd bet she's fret with worry." Molly then passed by the Food Donkey, surprised that someone finally bought the damn place, before she proceeded through town and arrived at her sister's house.

She then drew a deep breath and exhaled calmly, before she knocked on the door, hearing her sister Candy from the kitchen "Coming!" Molly brushed off a bit of mud from her arm, before the front door opened; Candy then looked astonished to see her sister somewhat alright, but weathered. Molly then said "Hey, little sister. I'm well aware that I wasn't here for months, but I just need to tell you something important… but not outside. Can I..?" Candy then stuttered after a few moments pause "O-Of course, come in, Molly. Let's converse in the living room." Molly then went along with her little sister to the living room, to see Stan sitting on the sofa, looking up for job offerings in the newspaper; he lowered his newspaper to see Molly alive, but her fur weathered. He then exclaimed "Molly! Heaven's Above, where have you been these last few months?"

Molly then sat on a nearby chair as Candy sat next to her husband; Molly then began "Where to begin? Well, you two understand that our family has been passed down from one of the miner families a century ago? *Candy and Stan nodded* Well, each family descended from a miner that pulled their boss's tooth out kept it on a necklace that has passed down from generation after generation. As long as that tooth is intact, that family won't be targeted by something… malicious. *sighs* That's when my role comes in…"

Molly continued "6 months before Mae came back to Possum Springs, I was contacted by a Cult Member named Eide and he asked me to follow him to the abandoned mines. As we entered deeper into the mines, I… I heard voices… disembodied voices who kept saying stuff about deception and lies and I told Eide about it, but he just shrugged and he led me into a sunken church, before candles were lit by themselves and I was forced-initiated into The Cult."

Candy clasped her paws on her mouth with her eyes welling in tears, before Molly added "I was given a mark by an entity called 'The Demon Goat' and he magically etched it onto my left paw." Molly then held up the back of her left paw and added "Do you guys understand?" Candy's ears droop and said while looking down in remorse "I understand a few things… first off, I knew there was something bad happening to this town and it wasn't just the sinkholes. Second, Mae told me about her encounter with The Cult 4 months ago…"

Molly's ears drooped and said "Yeah… she didn't know I was at the meeting that time and because of Eide's poor choice of action, we had no choice of escape for months. Of course, me and the rest of The Cult died in what feels like a whole week after the cave-in, but we were recently revived by The Demon Goat not but last night." Candy clasped her paws in front of her mouth and said "Oh my god…" Molly then continued "Mae didn't know she had entombed her own aunt and I KNOW she'll never do something like that. No matter what The Demon Goat says, I'm shielding my own family in front of danger, even from that bastard demon himself." Molly then slumped on the armchair with a heavy sigh, before she asked curiously "Anyway, what's another thing you understood, dear sister?" Candy twitched her left ear before replying "Oh yes… umm… there's no mark on your paw…"

Molly raised her brow, before she checked her back paw and saw only fur and no distinctive marks before realising her bond with The Cult had been broken. She then said with widened eyes "Guys, you've freed me… How did you do it?" Candy and Stan thought about it when Stan realised it and said "Molly, you said that each family has or had a necklace with a tooth attached to it? *Molly nodded* Well… I'd better show it to you. Come into the kitchen…" Molly and Stan went into the kitchen and Stan got out a flat box and when Molly opened it, she went wide-eyed when she saw the shattered tooth. She then lowered the lid puts her paws on the back of her head in stress, before she said urgently "You know what this means, right?" Stan and Candy then shook their heads with worried looks, before Molly said "That means our family will be targeted… Oh god… we won't stand a chance against The Demon Goat now..."

Molly then slumped on the kitchen chair, when Candy gave a sudden gasp with widened eyes and exclaimed "Mae!" Stan looked at his wife and said "What's wrong Candy?" Candy then exclaimed "Mae! She's probably out there!" Stan then said "Are you sure? She could be still in bed?" Candy then puts her paws on her hips and said firmly "I've checked her room, Stan… she isn't there and so isn't Chet." Molly then perked her ear and said "I'm sorry, but who's Chet?"

Candy then turned to her sister and explained that Chet is a new person in town and that he is buff and has silver eyes instead of a common colour, which piqued the interest of Molly. She then inquired "And he slept in your daughter's room?" Candy then replied "No… He slept in the lounge in a sleeping bag and a pillow from the couch. There's also dense claw marks on the Bathroom sink upstairs." Molly then asked "Do you mind if I take a look at the bathroom sink?" Candy then replied "You're the officer, go ahead. You don't need my permission."

Molly then lowered her upper eyelid and went upstairs to check on the marks on the bathroom sink and she came up with a conclusion that, although it looks like a claw from a cat did that, the scent is from a wild dog, but isn't accurate on which dog it is, so Molly went to Mae's late grandfather's Study and pored through the dusty shelves, until she saw the book she was looking through. She then flipped through the book until she pored through the chapter she was looking for, when her eyes widened in realisation and said softly "Oh my god…"


	6. Protection

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 6

Back at Chet's underground house, Mae is continuing playing the 3D reboot of DemonTower, but is having trouble against the final boss, who keeps killing her avatar in a few blows. She then handed the controller over to Chet and he dodged and parried the final boss' attacks before it breathed for regeneration. Chet then landed a few blows to the final boss and cut an attached rope, which a large, heavy chandelier crushed the final boss and Chet used a Bow pose on the avatar before the credits roll. Mae is astonished to see Chet's gameplay and exclaimed "Holy Shit! You totally wrecked that boss! Did you play this game before?" Chet then replied "Yeah… about roughly 8 times." Mae's eyes glisten and looked at Chet endearingly before Chet returned to the home menu and turned off the console and TV and said "You wanna walk around town with me? I could use some fresh air." Mae immediately nodded, so Chet held out his paw and Mae took it in her paw before they got off the couch and walked up the stairs before going back into the former Food Donkey proper and exiting through the front door before heading in the opposite direction into town.

Candy frantically ran out the front door, worried about her daughter being in danger from Chet, before she ran off into town, as two cultists eyed her from the shrubbery and turned to each other and nodded.

Meanwhile, Eide exited the mines via phasing abilities and saw Mr Santello heavily injured from the brambles he landed on, so Eide carried Mr Santello into his arms and ran through the woods, when they both heard a crashing of trees and a gluttonous roar and Mr Santello yelled "GO!" Eide rushed through the woods with Mr Santello in his arms, hoping to get him to Dr Hank to treat his wounds in time. The same gluttonous roar bellowed throughout the woods and started to follow Eide's footprints at a slow-starting pace before breaking into a four-legged run. Eide then heard the noise and shouted repeatedly "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"

Back in town, both Chet and Mae walked when they stopped by the Ol' Pickaxe and Mae asked Chet if they can say 'Hello' to Bea, which Chet replied with a heartfelt nod. When they entered, they saw Bea adjusting a box-TV on the corner wall and attaching an MP3 Player next to the TV, when Chet cleared his throat and Bea saw both Chet and Mae near the counter and Bea slid down the ladder before saying "What are you two lovebirds doing here?" Chet chuckled before replying "Just want to say hello to a friend." Bea then smiled and turned to Mae and said "So, how was your time with Buff Mcgee here?" Mae ignored the comment and replied "Amazing, you will not believe the media collection Chet has got! OR where he is living!" Bea's eyes widened when she saw the excitement in Mae's eyes and said "What? What does he have? Where does he live?" Chet then cuts in "Um, I'll fill that in, Bea. I live underneath the former Food Donkey and you'll be amazed in the size of the place I've got. As for media… well, why don't you come along with us? I can show you them and you can borrow anything you want."

Bea's eyes glisten and she made a frilly sound before hastily nodding, so Chet held Bea's paw as well and they walked down back to the former Food Donkey, as Candy just came up on the hill and saw her daughter and Bea holding Chet's paws and they are heading to the former Food Donkey, so she dashed towards them as the two cultists continued following Candy, not caring for discretion.

As they passed the former Food Donkey's exterior, Bea is surprised that it was all cleaned up and the office windows had been replaced, before Chet confirmed that he cleaned it up by his own lonesome and puts the recyclables into the few recycling bins out back. As they just reached the front door, Candy yelled Mae's name and Mae looked around the corner and saw her mother running towards them, but is also being and unawarely chased by cultists. Chet and Bea then heard twigs snapping and saw Eide carrying to Bea's horror her father, heavily injured, as Eide yelled "RUN!" Then, a giant, rock golem swatted away the trees like it was nothing and it rushed towards Chet, Bea, Mae, Eide, Mr Santello, Candy and the other two cultists, who explained "Screw this! I don't wanna get crushed by a rock monster!" However, they were killed when the rock golem jumped and crushed them under its rocky feet, then it glared at the others and they were terrified, save for Chet, who is eyeing the rock golem, unfazed by its glare. The rock golem then roared and made a punch as they covered each other, but it never hit them and they saw to their astonishment that Chet countered with an unarmed punch and the rock golem skidded back into a nearby bulldozer.

The rock golem then looked at Chet and he (Chet) let loose his muscles, so the rock golem roared and charged at Chet, but Chet jumped over the golem and grabbed its torso and threw it over his head before slamming it hard into the ground. The rock golem groaned in pain as Chet landed in front of it and mockingly said "You don't look good… maybe you need to go 6 feet under?" The rock golem growled and threw a fist at Chet, but Chet complied by catching it and ripping its arm from the body and jumped in the air before slamming the severed rock arm onto the rock golem's head, damaging it to the point that the top of its head is exposed and a lava-like liquid is inside it. It then coughed out lava, but before it could react, Chet grasped it in his fist and crushed its head before the rest of its body crumbles into dust. Chet then turned around to see that Mae, Bea, Candy, Mr Santello and Eide (who still has his mask on) are stunned to see such feat of strength from Chet; Chet then said "Sorry about seeing that much violence. I can't risk any casualties. Now, I hate to break the silence, but Bea, you want to borrow a movie, TV series, CD?" Bea opened her mouth, then shut it and thought about it before replying "What do you have?" Chet then said "Follow me and choose for yourself." Chet then went over to the door and opened it, before allowing them to enter the former Food Donkey; as they went through the interior, Candy, Eide and Mr Santello are amazed to see how clean it has been as Candy comments "I could have sworn it was more of a mess in here the last time I saw it." Chet then replied "It was when I got the deed to it, but I cleaned it up and replaced the office windows as well." Chet then led them through the back and when they reached the bottom of the ramp, he turned to Mae and said "Would you like to do the honors?" Mae smiled and pressed her foot on a loose floorplate, revealing hidden stairs that led to Chet's humble abode.

When they entered the main room, Candy, Bea, Eide and Mr Santello are astonished to see such both an expansive and clean room as Chet got out his iPad and he gave Bea it and said "Choose whatever you like." Bea then scrolled through the note app and saw a movie franchise that intrigued her: Twilight. She then chose the movie and Chet went into the closet and got out an extensive ladder; he then placed it on the right wall shelves and climbed it a few steps before reaching the movie that Bea requested and he slid down the ladder, landing without a hitch and gave the movie to Bea, before excusing himself and explained, "I didn't bring my toothbrush yesterday and I forgot to brush earlier on. Oh and sorry for damaging the sink, Mrs Borowski. Just had a moment of personal issue." He then went into the bathroom and got out his toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to brush his teeth and spat in the drain before he covered both his hands in soap and run it under the tepid faucet. He then cleaned his paws on his towel and went outside to see both Mae and Eide has disappeared, as Candy teared up and Bea exclaimed "That Bastard! Who knows where Mae is now?!" Mr Santello was on the couch, wincing in pain, so Chet went over to Mr Santello and took off his robe before going into the kitchen and came out with a Vodka bottle and some bandages. He then got out a rag and dabbed it with Vodka before he dabbed Mr Santello's wounds with the rag and then he took a deep breath before green-like energy appeared on Chet's palms and he directed them to Mr Santello's wounds, with Mr Santello feeling less pained by the second. Chet then covered Mr Santello's wounds with the bandages and said "This is the least I can do for your daughter, Mr Santello. Like I said previously, I can't stand casualties."

Mr Santello then replied "Thank you, young man. I've gotta be frank with you, I never agreed to The Cult's decision. I can't stop it, but I _never_ agreed to it. Also, I overheard Eide and The Demon Goat talking prior to the indirect cave-in and I noticed there is feared tone in The Demon Goat's voice. If there is something that he fears, Eide will know about it… but he fled with Mae under his arms. I don't know what's on his mind and I don't know where he fled." Chet then thought about it and said "Bea, you've been in the mines once. Was it murky, did it have damp ground and possibly have traces of charcoal?" Bea and Mr Santello simultaneously said "Yes." Chet then went over to the spot where Eide was before he fled and caught the scent before saying "You guys stay here, I'll go track them down." Candy then stopped Chet and said "I can't just stay here, with my daughter in danger!" Chet then replied "You must, Mrs Borowski. Mae would never get you harmed. I'll be back the minute I get Mae." Chet then rushed up the stairs as Candy remarked "Mae has won herself a courageous trophy."


	7. Old Friends

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 7

Mae woke up from unconsciousness and looked around to see that she is in the same room where her 'rat babies' are, but when she tried to move her limbs, she saw that they were binded to the chair with triple-braided rope. She tried to tilt the chair via shifting her weight, but it was pinned down on the ground via screws, so she resorted to groaning in skeptism, which a familiar voice said "Cut it out, will you? And here I thought the singing in the mines were annoying as hell." Mae then looked around the room before seeing Eide on the float, prompting her to hiss at him scarcely, as Eide continued "Well, well, well… you certainly have some fight in you… like that incident in high school where you hospitalised that kid." Mae's eyes widened and slumped back on the chair, wondering how Eide knew, before he continued "I know about that incident because I was there. I know you didn't have control, but you certainly kicked the crap out of that boy. *laughs*" Mae's paws clenched in rage as Eide laughed, but its grip lessened when Eide began to wheeze whilst laughing. After a few seconds, Eide stopped laughing and continued "I also heard about you dropping out from college after 3 measly and admittedly boring semesters. All because of that bloody statue, which I must be straight, is creepy as hell." Mae looked down, reclenching her paws, saying softly "You and me both, you bastard."

Eide then hopped off the ruined float and leaned on the wall next to Mae before continuing "He's screwed when it comes to werewolves, y'know." Mae looked at Eide and made a curious expression, replying "What?" Eide shrugged and said "Honestly, I'm not big when it comes down to the supernatural, especially when it comes to vampires, werewolves… ghosts. *Mae went wide-eyed when Eide said this* Yeah, I knew you saw me at Harfest when I nicked that kid, but I didn't kill him… initially. I was granted both teleportation and phasing abilities from The Demon Goat, hence why I passed that fence at Harfest. He told me he bestowed you with Astral Projection, did he not?" Mae nodded and replied "I'm not sure if I can do that literally, but I CAN do it in my dreams." Eide made a twitch on his ear and said "I trained to use my powers in the woods; I didn't get it at first, but I eventually managed to cope with them." Mae then turned her head to the float and said "Why did you kill Casey? He is… he was a dear friend to me and Gregg. *Eide slumped on the wall* He actually doesn't care about my bass playing or my depression or my mental problems… *Eide twitched his ears nervously and started to sniff* He actually likes to do crimes with me and Gregg. At one such crime, Gregg went to get something for our troubles and Casey told me his feelings for me… *Mae sniffs* He may be a year younger than me and a tad taller than me, but he will never leave me in danger. But because of your role in The Cult, I've never had the chance to confess my feelings to him. You're such a heartless bastard…" Eide heard this and leaned close to Mae's face before he unmasked and unhooded himself, revealing to be Casey and he said "Look me in the eyes and call me that again…" Mae is terribly shocked to see this revelation and said in horror "Casey?!"

Meanwhile, Chet followed the scent indirectly left by 'Eide', using his remarkable parkour skills by wall-jumping from wall to wall to reach the upper levels and he was lead into the abandoned storeroom, where he heard Mae's voice in a nearby room.

Mae then exclaimed "Casey! Please come home!" Casey then replied "I can't… you don't know what The Cult had planned for me… They spared me, but they emptied me of all emotions, they filled me with severe mental pain and… *Casey sobs*" Mae then slipped her left paw through her loose rope and placed it on Casey's cheek, before compassionately said "Casey… I'm here for you. I can't lose you again; I don't know what to do if you do go away again… You're the most compassionate guy I ever knew and I actually love guys with that trait." Casey looked in Mae's red eyes and he placed his right paw on Mae's before replying "Mae, I've been meaning to comment about your eyes… they're a beautiful crimson red. When I saw you in that long dress at prom, I was severely attracted to you, but I ended up with Bea. To be honest, being with Bea at the Ol' Pickaxe and her smoking didn't make the romantic night I was picturing… at all." Mae blushed deeply from Casey's opinion on her eyes, but their moment was interrupted by knocking on the door and Chet's voice came through the door and he said "Mae, are you in there? I tracked you and Eide via scent to here… is there a problem?" Mae looked at Casey and he at Mae before Mae replied "Yes and no, Chet. 'Yes' because The Demon Goat will be after the whole town, but 'No' because the only way to get rid of The Demon Goat for good is a werewolf. The other problem is that no-one in town is a bloody werewolf, so we're screwed."

There was a moment of silence, then they heard Chet yelling "OH FRICK!" and a wall being punched through to the effect that the building shook from the impact and Chet continued "Goddammit! Of course a werewolf! Everyplace I've been to; the solution of a certain problem is 'WEREWOLF'! Vampires, undead corpses, spirits, POSSESSION and NOW, A BLOODY DEMONIC GOAT! GOD, ALL I WANT IS A DAY OF PEACE WITHOUT ANY FRICKING CASUALTIES VIA SUPERNATURAL CAUSES, BUT OOHHHH NO! I HAVE TO GET RID OF THE PROBLEM AND THE LAW ENFORCEMENT GETS TO TAKE ALL THE CREDIT!" Chet then punched the door leading to where Mae and Casey are and it flung forcefully into the wall opposite of the doorway, shattering it into miniature shreds of wood. Chet then exclaimed "OKAY! *breathes in deeply* Breathe… *exhales deeply* And that lady and Gentleman is me almost severely pissed off. *clears throat* Anyway, Mae is this a friend of yours?" Mae looked at Chet for a minute before coming to her senses and replied "Yes, actually. Um, Chet, this is Casey, he was an original band member alongside me and Gregg. Casey, this is Chet, he's… well he's a new arrival up from Canada." Casey then held his hand out to Chet and Chet complied with a handshake, before Casey said "Admittedly, dude, I never seen a citizen with such power to go toe to toe against a rock golem, let alone killing it without a single scratch. And your media collection… god, you love to spend time with THAT much content." Chet chuckled and replied "Well, nowadays, I do help the citizens with whatever problems they have, but I also workout from time to time and sit on a Yoga Towel, listening to relaxing songs from my set list of songs to supress my rage." Casey smiled before he said "Mae? Can we visit my parents?" Mae nodded and they, along with Chet, exited the building and landed on the road without injury, thanks to Chet carrying both cats on his shoulders.

Chet then asked where Casey lives, so Casey jumped off Chet's shoulder and Mae followed along, before they held each other's hands as they make their way to Casey's home. On the way, Aunt Molly stopped the trio in her cop car and saw to her own astonishment Casey, as she said "Casey? Is that you? Why are you in… oohhh… Shit. I did not know in the slightest… they told me—"Casey then cuts in "The Cult is nothing more than mere servants to a creature that wants to be a god, who is afraid of, and can only be killed by, werewolves." Aunt Molly then looked at Casey for a moment before offering the three for a ride to Casey's Home, which they happily accepted. After a couple minutes of driving, they arrived at Casey's home, which Casey left the car first and he came upon the front door and knocked on it, when he heard footprints and when the door opened, his mother was at first petrified with her mouth gaping, not believing what she was literally seeing, before Casey said in a gentle tone "Hi mom." Casey's mother then welled up with tears and hugged her son with grief, saying "Don't go… Don't go…" Casey hugged his mother back before she smelt Casey's fur and asked her where he's been, which Casey admits to being a long story and asked if he can take a bath, which his mother replied "A soapy one at that." Casey chuckled and didn't complain about that decision before coming inside as Aunt Molly told Mae that her mother is worried sick about her, so she drove both Mae and Chet back to the Food Donkey to see Candy, Bea, Stan and a fully restored Mr Santello in front of the former Food Donkey, as Mae rushed out of the car and hugged her mother, who is tearing up because Mae was in danger, but Molly told them that 'Eide' is in fact a heavily brainwashed Casey and correctly assumed that Mae got him out of the state, which Mae confirmed the case.

Aunt Molly then asked Chet if she would like to speak privately with him for a moment, which he agreed to. Aunt Molly then ushered Chet into the squad car and drove to Dr Hanks office and she led Chet to Dr Hanks himself, who said "Ah, this must be that new person you told me about, Molly. I must say, if the link with the lore you discovered in that library book and his silver eyes are certainly correct, then you have certainly brought a guardian for Possum Springs. Come and sit on the lounge, young man." Chet then accepted the offer and sat on the lounge, aware that Aunt Molly discovered his… condition. Dr Hanks then asked "First of… Are you a werewolf?"


	8. Memories Past

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 8

Chet then thought "Oh… shit. She DID found out." He then said "Yes sir. But I didn't control it when I first transformed… it's a bit hard to talk about it to be sure…" Dr Hanks then said "Well, then how about you lie on the lounge and start from the beginning? Mind you, I didn't solely study anatomy anyway, I'm also well versed in psychology practices." Chet shrugged and replied "Fair enough." Dr Hank then got out a notepad and he said "You may start whenever you're ready." Unknown to any of them, Mae and Casey snuck in; albeit non-illegally and laid their ears on the door as Chet began "Well… I was born and raised in a village near the border of Alaska, my father fed the family by hunting game weekly and my mother helped by harvesting plants for both cooking and medical purposes; she needs to help the family anyway she can." Dr Hank nodded and wrote a sentence on his notebook before saying "Please, continue." Chet breathed deeply and exhaled calmly before continuing "When I turned 8, my father took me for hunting and he showed me the ropes for the weekly activity. When winter arrived, the village was bombarded by ice wolves and the local militia managed to fend them off until a white werewolf arrived and killed 3 soldiers, wounded 5 and the rest fled. What's more, my mother disappeared and before she had, my father and I noticed that she was getting scared about something, but she wouldn't confide into us, except she said repeatedly "Bloodline… This family's bloodline…"

Mae and Casey looked at each other and Casey mouthed "I don't think it's a good memory." Mae just looked at Casey in disbelief before they returned to pressing their ears to the door as Dr Hanks said "Dear me… I'm sorry to pry, but what happened to your mother?" Chet moved his silvery eyes to Dr Hanks and replied "I don't know and neither did my father… I can't bear the thought of my mom being in danger from wolf packs. *Sigh* I beg my pardon, I should continue…" Dr Hank nodded and said "I apologise, it's not my right to pry in personal matter. Please continue." Chet then moved his eyes back to the ceiling and continued "During the next 2 months, the townspeople sent their fattest produce on the edge of town, hoping the wolves will accept it and leave them alone. It worked, but on the last day of May, the white werewolf came and killed all the farm animals. The Mayor had enough after that event and he made a deadly suggestion: killing the white werewolf in its lair and all the troubles will be gone in the village for good. However, none of the townsfolk are brave enough to take on a beast like that… except my father. During the attacks, my father tracked the beast to learn about its strengths and weakness', its battle tactics and where it lays dormant. He managed to learn where it rested and he ran to the town hall and exclaimed he found the beast's lair. The mayor thanked my father for the information, but the soldiers backed down from the task, saying they can't battle a monster like that. My father then decided to venture in the beasts lair and wants me along to see how it is done. The mayor isn't sure about that decision, as my father was not a warrior, but he decided to agree anyway. As we left the village, me and my father were bombarded by a heavy snowstorm, so he got me on his back and carried me through the thick snow-sheet until we reached the cave where the beast laid."

Chet then frowned unhappily as Dr Hank said "Is there something wrong, Chet?" Chet then replied "Yeah, there is. I'm gonna level with you, Dr Hank. The next part I'm going to share is… the worst piece in my life. It still gives me nightmares to this day. *sighs* here we go…" Mae and Casey firmly pressed their ears against the door, as Chet continued, albeit reluctantly "My father and I entered the cave, but the torch he had lit just went out from the freezing wind, but I managed to use a flashlight to direct the way into the cave. As we went deeper into the cave, we saw moonlight-veins along the cave wall coming more frequently and the smell of dog hair increased slightly every step we took. We then reached the end of the cave, but found only bones and… my mother's satchel. My father grieved in remorse because he thought the beast had killed our mother… but my gut said it's not that simple. I then asked dad that we should leave the cave immediately, and he complied. He grabbed mother's satchel and we went back the way we came, before the moonlight-veins followed us and said "He's the one… he has the same blood as our mistress…" Without a second too soon, the veins attached to me and filled me with powers from the moon, but all I felt was immense pain. My father tried to take a swipe of a vein, but he was blown back by a protective barrier. My vision was fading and my insides felt like it was being burned intensely, when the vein let me go and I fell onto the rocky ground. The last I heard before passing out was the beasts roar and my father yelled "You'll go down, you vile beast! This is for my beloved wife!" Mae then whispered "Poor Chet… it can't get any worse…" Casey then whispered back "Uh, I think it CAN." Chet then shed a tear as Dr Hank said "Is everything alright, young man?" Chet sighed deeply before replying "That wasn't the worse part…"

Chet then continued "When I came to, I was in the town's clinic and the nurse came and said 'Well, well, well… look who's woken up. How are you feeling, young man?' I told the nurse I felt like I've been in a really crooked wringer and I asked her what happened. She seemed reluctant to tell me, but she said 'Your father managed to kill the white werewolf and carried you to the clinic. After that, he said he'll go back to the cave and investigate further. The doctor ran tests and he said that you are perfectly healthy, but the blood tests were quite unusual. Have a few hours rest and you'll go home.'" Chet then covered his mouth with his paw and shed a few tears, as Dr Hanks said "If you don't want to talk, we'll—"Chet then interrupted and said "No… its fine. *sigh* After resting in the clinic, I returned home, but my father wasn't home and neither was my mother. I went to the living room and lit up the fireplace, before I went to the lounge and listened to a bit of the best hits from Fiasco Fox *Mae sighed deeply when Chen said the name*. I then dozed off and woke up when I heard the door open and saw my father, clearly tense about something, when he grabbed me by the torso and dragged me to the village square. Nearby townsfolk, including the remaining soldiers and the mayor himself saw the commotion, as my father threw me onto the ground and started to kick me in the ribs. I never knew why my own father would do that to his only child, but I thought about my own mother in happier times. But I then began to feel rage for the first time… my father called me a pathetic wretch of a child and I would never live long enough to love a beautiful girl. When he said about harming my mother…" Dr Hank stopped scribbling and looked at Chet before saying "This is where the bad part comes into place?" Chet nodded and continued…

"I growled like a lethal beast. When my father came for another stomp, I grabbed his foot and threw him hard into the side of a concrete building. My eyes turned yellow, my hands and feet shifted into ragged dogs paws, my fur changed into clear white, my head changed into an intimidating wolf head and all I see is red. When I looked at my father, his eyes glowed black and he stumbled away from me. I had no control of myself, so I killed my father… *sobs* I couldn't do anything, but watch as I killed him with no control." Mae said quietly "Oh my god… poor Chet. That's so…" Casey then added "Fucked up?" Mae nodded as Chet continued "I cleaved and cleaved my father until his skin is all gone and he said 'Chet… please...' before… Oh god… before I ate his heart as it was still beating. I was so traumatized that it appears as a frequent nightmare at that point. I fled the village and woke up in the morning on the edge of the interstate on the border of Canada and Northern America, wearing nothing but underwear and a singlet. A family then took me in their van and took care of me, but I always knew that I have to control my beast form, so occasionally on nights, I go to a large field outside of the village they've lived in and I do a minute of meditation before I enter my beast form. Each practise I did, I managed to control some of my beast form until one night, one of the families children followed me to where I try to control my beast form. Before I could even see the child, some delinquents surrounded the child, eyeing his family for some time and decided to hold the child at gunpoint. As I saw the child in danger, I changed into my beast form and I made such an intimidating roar. The delinquents heard me and when they saw me, some of them fled, but the others just shot at me. Thanks to my resilient wolf skin, the bullets did no harm to me. I then charged at the delinquents at a hasty sprint and I heavily wounded them, but decided to let them live.

I then turned to the child and I apologised to him about my actions, but he didn't took it because he was amazed about my prowess in battle and he considered me a guardian." Dr Hank placed his paw on his chin, seemingly impressed with Chet's story, but Aunt Molly scoffed at it, as Mae's eyes glistened at Chet's first heroic and Casey rolled his eyes. Dr Hank then said "What happened next?" Chet then continued "Over the next 13 years, I roamed all around the USA and helped people with an odd job here and there. I do go in my beast form from time to time, but when there's peace, I do a bit of workout sessions personally. Over time, I received mail from family members I didn't knew about and had a pen pal or two. Before I came here to Possum Springs, I was working as a restoration mechanic for a nearby town and shared an apartment with a girl named Bombshell, when I received my father's will. I then saw how much stuff my father gave me in his will, so I moved out of the apartment and I came here." Dr Hank then looked up at Chet and said "That was… remarkably plausible, Chet. I was sent an email from the doctor from your hometown and he sent your blood sample to me. He also sent your parents blood samples and I found some interesting details… I compared your blood to theirs and… well, I saw no traces of wolf blood in your father's sample, but I found some in your mother's." Chet went wide-eyed with the realisation before replying "I… I did not know that… my mother and I shared the same blood and she had… Oh… Oh God, NO!" Dr Hank then replied "What's wrong?" Aunt Molly stood up and readied her taser, as Chet said nothing, but smashed through the door that Mae and Casey were listening through and he accidentally laid them on their backs as Chet said "Oh god, sorry guys. Didn't know you were there…" He then fled and made a large jump into the night, as Mae asked what happened as Dr Hank said "His father killed his mother."


	9. Protection v2

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 9

Mae rushed out of Dr Hanks building, yelling "Chet! CHET! Where are you?!" Her response is dogs howling and barking like mad and neighbours telling their pets to shut their traps, as Aunt Molly said "He could be anywhere, he could put anyone in danger, he could even—" Mae then said suddenly "Stop, just stop! I know Chet wouldn't hurt a fly on purpose… he's just scared." Aunt Molly then said sternly to her niece "Mae, I'm taking you home and you shall go to your room… and stay there. I can't risk your safety because you're in love with a werewolf." Before Mae could react, Aunt Molly grabbed her wrist firmly and threw Mae in the cop car and drove her back to her house. She then dragged Mae into the house and threw her into her room in the attic and locked the door behind her before driving off to search for Chet, who she deems as a danger to the whole town. Mae cried out loud as she believed that Aunt Molly will hunt Chet down and kill him, but knew exactly that it was SHE that will be killed. Stan felt sympathy to his own child and went up to the attic and unlocked the trapdoor and entered it, before saying "Mae, may I have a moment?" Mae sobbed hard, so Stan entered Mae's room fully and sat next to her, when she laid her head on her father and she said with difficulty "Chet fled town… He… He's a werewolf. Aunt Molly is after him and I think he's going to kill her if she tries to subdue him… *sob*" Stan stroked his daughter's cheek out of compassion and he said "Will he have purpose to kill Molly? I don't peg him as a killer."

Mae sobs less harder and replied "Well, you're right. His first and as far as I heard only kill was his own father after he dragged Chet into the town square and stomped on him. That's when Chet first transformed into a werewolf, but he had no control in his beast form. He had nightmares about that event ever since. Over the years, he managed to eventually fully control his beast form… but I'm afraid that Aunt Molly will provoke him. *sobs*" Mae cried even harder as Stan stroked his daughter compassionately, then he looked downstairs and sticked his ear out before he whispered in his daughter's ear "Climb out the window and transverse through the rooftops, your boyfriend is bound to be hiding in the woods." Mae looked at her father, when Stan took off his glasses and, although his irises didn't show it, Mae knew he was serious. She then kissed his father in cheek and said "Thank you, Dadders!" Stan then smiled and puts on his glasses before opening the attic window and Mae went through it to the roof, before jumping from roof to roof, seeing her Aunt Molly's police car in park because she had a flat tire, forcing her to proceed on foot. Mae knew she had to hurry and find Chet first, so she hurried her pace and managed to get on the roof of where Chet is residing, when she saw paw prints imprinted into the grass leading to the woods, making her say "Well, Dad isn't wrong. He HAS to be in there." Suddenly, a flashlight was shone on her and Aunt Molly yelled "Hey! I thought I told you to stay in the house!" Mae then replied "I can't let you kill Chet! If you try, He'll kill YOU instead!" Aunt Molly ignored that and replied "I don't think there IS such things as werewolves. Happen there IS a cult, but there is certainly no way that there is ANY werewolf in existence. Now come down right now, or I'll Taser you right where you're standing." Mae shrugged and said "You're the officer." She then jumped off the roof, but she ran to the woods and followed Chet's footprints, with Aunt Molly in hot pursuit.

Just then, a tree separated Mae and Aunt Molly, as Mae continued following the footprints, until the only light she can see is the moonlight. However, she heard sobbing and a small flow of water on the North-West and realised it has to be Chet, so she ran to the direction and saw Chet, his paws covered his face and sobbing hard, sitting on a mossy rock near the river. Mae cautiously advanced to Chet, but she stopped when Chet perked up his ear and he said "I know it's you Mae. No need to be cautious around me, I will protect you and your loved ones… like I did with that rock golem." Mae calmed down and came next to Chet, before she said "I'm so sorry that me and Casey overheard your session with Dr Hank… okay, it was an unexpected one, but-"Chet then said "Don't worry Mae, I was going to tell you anyway, but I guess you heard my story. *sigh* I know your Aunt Molly will never trust me, nor any of your friends, but I WILL protect you, even if I have to give my life for you." Mae then said "Why, Chet?" Chet responded with a deep blush and twiddled his thumbs, before Mae realised his answer and said "You… You love me? A girl that has violent tendencies… occasionally?" Chet looked up at Mae and nodded, before Mae cuddled him, purring cutely as Chet hugged her back, before they looked at each other's eyes and Mae had fallen for Chet's eyes, as they do indeed match the beauty of the moonlight; as Chet had fallen for Mae's red eyes. They then leaned closer and stick their lips out, but they were interrupted by cultists, with one of them holding Aunt Molly hostage with a dagger against her throat. Chet and Mae held their paws up as Chet telepathically said to Mae "Watch and enjoy the ride, tiny kitten."

Mae looked at Chet and nodded before the cultist holding Aunt Molly hostage began to talk "You left us to die in the Mines, but The Demon Goat gave us life again. He said we are his children and he instructed us to persuade anyone to join us, even if they are an inch of death. Those who resist will suffer our lord's wrath. He suspected that your aunt, Bea's father and your loving friend Casey will betray us, but they can be still brought back. All they have to do is to kill you and they'll be welcome back with open arms. Will you be a good girl and give up or will we force your own aunt to do the honors?" Mae stood there silent, as the cultist shoved Molly to the ground and pointed her own gun at her, saying "Kill her, now. Or we'll kill you and drag her to The Demon Goat himself and he'll do it without a sweat." Molly then looked at Mae and shed a tear before she stood up and got out Gregg's crossbow and aimed it for Mae's head, who closed her eyes waiting for her fate, when a bolt fired, but didn't felt any pain and opened her eyes to see that Aunt Molly shot at one of the cultists and she (Molly) went to her niece and a big, terrifying shadow monster appeared from the darkness, wearing a mark that signifies importance in The Cult, which Mae correctly assumed is a commander. The Commander then smirked and said in a menacing tone "Correct, young madam. I'm the one who personally sees you dragged to the sacrifice chamber in the mines before my liege kills you." He then casted a shadow rope and said "Any last words, Tiny Kitten?" Mae then perked her ear and said "You should duck." Just as The Commander responded "What?" Just like that, a boulder was thrown into him and is squished between a rock wall and the boulder.

The cultists readied their weapons and one said "Who would protect this slut?" Just like that, he was grabbed by the torso and was brought face to face with Chet, who replied "Me, you bastard." He then threw the cultist into the trees, as another attacked Chet with the butt of their rifle, but Chet grabbed the rifle dead-on and kicked the cultist forcefully into an active sinkhole before dismantling it barehanded. Some exclaimed "How the hell did he do that?" Other simply threw their weapons aside and attacked Chet, but he beat the living shit out of them and laid them on the forest floor with immense pain. The rest fled from him, as Chet proceeded to Mae and Aunt Molly, when the boulder suddenly shifted and Chet turned around and managed to catch The Commander dead in his tracks, then kicking him away a few paces, as The Commander then gloated, but unknowingly, his source of power and he is a shard of that power. He then said "As long as each shard is intact, my master will rise from the darkness and savage your town, then the whole world. None of you have the decision who lives and who dies." Chet then breathed heavily and looked at The Commander's eyes with yellow eyes, saying "I'm not the one who decides…" He then began transforming: his fur changed into hardened, white fur; his skin became hard as diamonds, his hands and paws grew to larger, rugged size, his teeth grew sharper, his head became wolf-like and his yellow eyes became enveloped with a silverfish-white aura. Chet then finished "…I DO!" The Commander staggered back, stammering "No! Th-Tha-That's impossible! You can't be a werewolf, you just can't!" Chet smirked and said "Not everything is mythical." Before The Commander could even move an inch, Chet's beast form grabbed him by the torso and held him high in the air, before saying "Everything has a weakness… and you just gave it away. Your weakness and your master."

Just like that, Chet cleaved The Commander in no time, as there was a great shake in the ground, which Mae said "The Demon Goat took a serious blow… He might be enraged, but he knows there is someone who can stop him." Chet then turned around and walked towards Mae and Aunt Molly, who stood in front of Mae and shielded her. Chet stood in front of them and glared at them unbelievingly before saying "Excuse me, Officer Molly, but I have no intention of harming you or your niece. I can't leave you either in these woods, knowing these cultists, but I WILL protect you with my life." Aunt Molly looked at Chet and saw he really did control his beast form, so she released Mae, who hugged Chet immediately and said "That. Was. AWESOME! I'm glad you're looking after us." Chet smiled and replied "I will hold my ground against The Cult and The Demon Goat; I will give my life to protect Possum Springs to save you all. But I can't do that out here." Aunt Molly made a rare smile, then she turned to the lookalike Chet and Chet said "It's just a decoy. Go ahead and attack it." Aunt Molly swung her truncheon at the Decoy and it dissipated into the air, as Chet then lied on his belly and asked them if they would like a ride back to town. Although Aunt Molly isn't sure, she can't think of any other way back to town, so she and Mae sat on Chet's back and they rode off through the woods and back to the former Food Donkey.


	10. Romantic Bliss

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 10

Lemon Warning

Mae and Aunt Molly got off Chet's Beast Form's back just as he transformed back. Chet then stood up straight and then coughed out hard a patch of wolf hair, which he said "Oh god, I hate it when that happens." Chet then turned to Mae and Aunt Molly, as Mae said "Do you tend to hack out a patch of wolf hair when you turn back?" Chet shrugged and replied "More or less." Mae then made a smile and blushed, before Aunt Molly said "I'd better get you home, Mae. You won't be safe around him. For all you know, he could change back in an instant." Chet then awkwardly said "Ooohh… yeah. About my transformation… I change at a rate of once per a complete 24 hours; I can't risk scaring everyone in the area by transforming constantly, even if I CAN." Aunt Molly looked at Chet in disbelief, but as she was about to escort Mae home, Candy yelled as she ran down the hill "Molly! You missed some crucial information from that book you read!" She then stopped before her sister and saw Chet and Mae but paid them no mind and continued "It said that Werewolves can change a complete 24 hours and can only change frequently after changing back if they have an accessory called 'Lycan Ring'.

*Molly looked at Chet and checked his pockets and fingers for accessories, but didn't find anything* Also, after their initial transformation, they can either become lost creatures or can have the same personalities in their normal forms." Molly went wide-eyed and slumped onto the former Food Donkey's window as Candy looked at her daughter and Chet and said "What happened to you guys? Did you run into trouble?" Mae then said reluctantly "Yeah… Chet ran into the forest and Aunt Molly followed him with the intent of killing him, but I followed him via rooftops believing she can't kill him, only provoking him and he kills her in rage. As I caught up with him in the forest, some cultists got Aunt Molly hostage and they forced her to kill me so she can get back in The Cult, but she instead killed one of them with Gregg's crossbow and suddenly, from the shadows, a giant, shadow monster called The Commander appeared and was about to kill me and Aunt Molly, when he got crushed by a thrown boulder and Chet grabbed one from behind and killed him, before he kicked some of the cultists asses and when he checked on me and Aunt Molly, The Commander shoved the boulder off himself and he challenged Chet to a fight to the death. That's when me and Aunt Molly saw him transform into a white werewolf and he kicked the living shit out of The Commander. When he killed him, the ground shook abruptly. Chet then came to me and Aunt Molly and he offered us a ride back to town by riding his back… literally." Candy looked at Mae and saw she wasn't fooling around and Chet rubbed the back of his head and looked down, indicating it did indeed happen. Candy then welled up with tears and hugged both her daughter and her sister, glad they didn't get harmed seriously, before she let them go and hugged Chet, thanking him for protecting her family.

Chet hugged Mae's mother back, saying that Mae and the family are worth protecting. Mae then went over to Chet and hugged him, purring softly like a cute kitten, which Chet replied by hugging Mae and rubbing her back gently. Candy welled up with tears of joy as Aunt Molly understood that Chet is indeed no danger to any of them, before Candy checked her watch and exclaimed "HEAVENS ABOVE! It's 10pm! Me and Stan are expecting Dr Hanks about now!" Mae opened her eyes and said "Is it about my progress? Because I HAVE been writing in my—"Candy then quickly replied "Nonononono! It's more about health insurance for the family. And I checked your Journal last month and Dr Hanks is grateful for the progress. He also admits that repressing the anger isn't the best idea, but we'll talk about that later." Mae went wide-eyed, but decided not to argue, when Chet said "Hey, Mrs Borowski and Officer Borowski?" Candy and Aunt Molly simultaneously replied "Yes?" Chet then asked "Is it alright if Mae sleeps over at my place tonight? I don't mind a sleeping buddy." Candy replied positively in an instant, as Aunt Molly replied "Normally, I would not, but considering your condition and your protective nature, certainly." Mae cried "YAY!" She then jumped on Chet and Chet caught her in his arms as he went inside the former Food Donkey and into his residence. Mae then got off Chet's arms and said "You are SOOO buff! Seriously, I mean you got a frickin' eight-pack! An. Eight. PACK!" Chet chuckled in nervousness, when he caught a whiff of scent and he held his nose when he said "Mae, when's the last time you took a wash?" Mae looked at Chet, then she whiffed herself and made a disgusted expression, saying sickly "Yeah, I ought to take a shower. Shame I don't have any sleepwear—"

Candy then suddenly rushed down the stairs, holding toiletries, a set of clothes and Mae's laptop, saying "Honey, here are your things. You have a good snuggle with your boyfriend here." Mae blushed heavily and replied embarrassingly "MOM!" Chet looked at Mae's body and blushed about it, as Candy snickered and said when she went up the stairs "You two lovebirds have a good time!" Mae groaned when her mother left and turned to Chet, to see him checking her body out, making her blush in response. She then said "What do you think, ChetChat?" Chet looked at her face and stammered a bit before replying "Pretty sturdy figure. Stringy limbs too. Why, Mayday?" Mae looked at Chet surprised, but smiled gently and said "You look interested in me, much like me in you." Chet made a gentle smile at Mae and said "Bathroom's to your left. Right there." Mae looked at her left and walked up to the door and opened it to see a white-wall tiled bathroom with a black and white tiled floor, a clear glass shower cubicle and a bath and spa in one, as well as a sink and a mirror cupboard with various toiletry gear. Mae then looked over her shoulder to see Chet and she made a flirty wink at him before closing the bathroom door with her tail. Mae got undressed until she was bare-furred and went into the shower and enjoyed the auto-adjust function because it got the right temperature for her as a wall-mounted CD player played 'Like Wow' by Leslie Carter. After songs like 'All-Star' from Smash Mouth and 'Take it Off' by The Donnas, she opened the shower door and the shower automatically powered off. She then reached for her towel, but can't feel it and when she lifted her soggy fur, she cursed because she forgot to bring it in the bathroom. She then yelled "Chet? Can you please get my towel?" Chet then replied from another room "Yup! Hold on a tick!"

Chet came into the living room from the kitchen, when Mae caught a whiff of the smell and smiled endearingly, when Chet came to the Bathroom door and said "Here's your towel, kitten." Mae then grabbed the towel, replying "Rowr." She then closed the Bathroom door and shook her body to get rid of most of the water, then dried herself with the towel and got dressed in her Pyjamas, consisting of a Fiasco Fox T-Shirt and love-heart patterned pants. She then went out the bathroom as Chet came out of the Kitchen with Taco shells, cooked mince, salsa, cheese, lettuce and two bottles of OJ. Mae's eyes glisten when she saw what Chet made for dinner and she affectionately kissed him in the cheek, when Chet said "Come on Mae. Let's sit on the lounge." Chet walked over to the lounge as Mae sat next to him very closely; Chet then turns on the TV and turns on a console and puts in a different game called 'The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim – Special Edition' Mae never heard of the Elder Scrolls series, so she and Chet ate their Tacos and after that, Chet played a bit of Skyrim. (Well, when I mean a bit, in this case, he made potions, crafted arrows and the bit Mae enjoyed most of all is fighting a Dragon.) When Chet saved his game, he turned off his console and puts in a DVD titled 'The Goodies'. Mae never heard of The Goodies either, but enjoyed it instantly when she saw the hilarious antics in the show. After seeing all 4 episodes of The Goodies DVD, Chet looked at the time and saw it was 12:15pm, so he turned off the TV and grabbed the plates and bowls from dinner as Mae helped him out with washing the dishes. After putting away the dried and clean dishes, Mae and Chet went inside Chet's bedroom, which consists of a PC with various genre PC games, applications and high-tech headphones; a wardrobe with shifting shelves, another wall-mounted TV and another DVD player and a king-sized bed with star-patterned Donah, Pillows and sheets.

Mae is really amazed that Chet has so many wonderful items, as Chet blushed deeply and slipped into the bed, as Mae said "Chet… have you ever been on a date before?" Chet widened his eyes and shook his head, so Mae said "So you never had intercourse?" Chet raised his brow and replied "I beg your pardon?" Mae then sat on the bed and looked at Chet before replying "Did you ever do it?" Chet then narrowed his eyes and said "Mae, I've got no clue what the hell you're asking." Mae then sighed and said "Did you ever had sex?!" Chet widened his eyes quite big and opened his mouth and closed it several times before finally replying "No… no, I never had sex." Mae looked at Chet astonished, then changed her expression to endearment as Chet "Why do you…" He then saw Mae's expression and realised she never had sex either, so Chet slumped his head on the pillow as Mae got on top of him and slid under the Donah before saying "Let's do it." Chet looked at Mae and smiled gently, before Mae undressed his shirt to see his eight-pack again and felt every inch of it, when Chet grabbed Mae's T-Shirt and undressed it to see that Mae has no bra on. Mae then said "That's a little better… Now… let's kiss." Chet smiled gently and they pressed their lips against each other repeatedly before each cat grabbed the other's back and stroked it smoothly and gently. Mae then got her Pyjama bottoms off and got Chet's pants and boxers off before they initiated their first intercourse. Mae moaned in pleasure from hers and Chet's Intercourse and Chet as well, before he groped Mae's rump, making her moan even more. As she went up and down even faster, their barriers breached each other and their eyes widened before they passed out and slept deeply, smiling happily.


	11. Depressive Rant

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 11

At the mines, The Demon Goat has gotten more flesh from the other night, but is clenching his hip in pain as a cultist said "What's wrong boss?" The Demon Goat glared at the cultist and said with immense pain "One of my elites was killed recently by a werewolf… I might have no proof of that, but the pain I felt… I built The Commander with my own flesh. He and I are the same embodiment and now he is killed, I felt his pain. I cannot let that werewolf go free; we must destroy him. Unfortunately, I don't know who he is and unless we act now, his identity will remain a mystery and will kill the rest of us." The cultist nodded and went into the chambers and said "Judge… shall you rise to face this menace?" Another monster came from the shadows and replied "Yes… but we must leave the master to heal until we can proceed." The cultist then smirked and replied "The town will be under the master's rule soon enough."

By morning, Mae woke up, her head on Chet's buff chest and Chet smiling in his sleep; Mae is adored by Chet's smile and licked his cheek affectionately before getting dressed and turning on her laptop, seeing messages from Bea, Gregg, Angus and a friend request from Chet, which his profile picture is a yin-yang-like theme with a normal cat head on the left and a werewolf head on the right. She accepted the request almost immediately and clicked on Bea's picture and a message popped up, reading:

'Mae! Come to the Part Barn, now! This is seriously urgent!' Mae then replied via text 'What's wrong, Beabea?' Bea then replied 'It's Gregg. No time to explain, just get to the Party Barn NOW!' Mae made a drop expression and replied 'Okay okay, I'm on my way now!' She then checked Gregg's pic, but his away message appeared, so she checked Angus' pic and his is also an away message. Mae then shut her laptop and slid it under Chet's bed and ran back to ground level and out of the Food Donkey and towards the Party Barn. She saw the door and she charged towards it, when it opened and she charged right inside the building and crashed into a pile of cardboard boxes, as Bea, Germ and Lori saw the whole thing. Mae then got out of the pile and said "What happened to Gregg? Is he alright? Is he safe?!" Bea then rubbed her arm and looked down glumy, as Mae said "What the fuck happened?!" Bea sighed and got out her laptop and showed her a message from Gregg, which read 'Bea… I can't believe this has happened. Angus clawed me because I merely told him I was a bisexual. As I tried to explain, he stopped and gave me a black eye and a bloody nose. When you read this message, I'm leaving Bright Harbor and coming back to Possum Springs. I'm breaking up with Angus, I've had enough.' Bea sighed and turned to Mae, who was welling up with tears and fled from the Party Barn before Bea could comfort her. She then ran back to her home and went upstairs and shut the trapdoor behind her before her mother asked her what is wrong. She then wept and sobbed very hard as Bea came to the front door and Stan opened it before she could even knock, with Germ, Lori and Chet right behind her. Stan then asked what is wrong with Mae and Bea explained the situation; when she finished, Mae sobbed very hard and Bea rushed up the stairs, but whammed her snout on the trapdoor and she exclaimed "Mae! Mae, let me explain!"

As she was about to explain, Mae ranted "Explain What?! You didn't share with me Gregg's disappearance sooner?! His falling out with Angus?! The marks that Angus gave him because of his 'lie'?! Oh why would you do that, oh let me think, let me think, let me think, oh right! It's because I screwed up your chances with fun at College! If you think that's hard, I ALMOST FUCKING DIED LAST NIGHT! IF IT HADN'T BE FOR CHET, I WOULDN"T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bea was speechless, as well as Germ, Lori, Candy and Stan, but Chet looked down in embarrassment as Mae continued "FORGIVE ME, YOU DEPRESSIVE FUCK! BUT I WAS UNDER A LOT OF FUCKING PRESSURE FROM MY PARENTS BECAUSE THEY WENT INTO HEAVY DEBT ALL FOR MY ADMITTANCE INTO COLLEGE, BUT I WAS SCARED WHEN I WAS THERE! *sobs hard* I… I was so alone there… all I see was shapes and that bloody statue pointing at my dorm room… I endured 3 semesters… 3 FUCKING SEMESTERS, LOCKED UP IN MY DORM WITH VERY LITTLE CONTACT! I HAD to go home, because home is where I can't see any shapes… *sob* I missed you guys… and I wanted to hang out with you… But YOU Bea is innately hostile at me! All because I went where I don't ever want to go but you seriously do! Not only that, but I saw Casey kidnap a kid from Harfest and my dreams got even worse and I was either going mad or insane or I don't know! So GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Bea's jaw dropped, as well as Germ, Lori, Chet, Candy and Stan, before Bea said "Oh Mae, I'm—" Mae then lashed out "NO YOU'RE NOT! IF YOU WERE, WE WOULDN'T ARGUE AT ALL! *sobs very hard* Please… just leave me alone…" Bea then looked down sad and left the house without a word, as Germ and Lori left as well and Candy welled up with tears and Stan comforted his wife and took her downstairs for a cup of tea, leaving Chet alone, hearing Mae's constant sobbing. He then left the house as well, but climbed a nearby power-pole and jumped a few times before jumping into the attic through the open window.

Mae saw him enter, but he ended up crashing into a Drum Kit, which alerted Candy and Stan and they rushed up back upstairs, when they heard Chet said "I'm okay, I'll walk it off…" Candy narrowed her eyes in annoyance and squeezed her nose-bridge, as Mae helped her boyfriend up and they landed on the bed. Chet then asked "Mae, I don't mean to pry, but who is Gregg and Angus?" Mae turned her head to Chet and said "They are or were good friends of mine. They're also in love with each other. Gregg is an orange fox, who might have Bipolar Syndrome and Angus is a brown bear with round glasses… although I've never seen his eyes for real. They claimed that each other had saved the other and Gregg admits that Angus has got 'That Ass'." Chet thought about it and his eyes widened and he whispered in Mae's ear about something and she giggled, saying "I do?" Chet then nodded and Mae lifted Chet's chin and said "Aww… my sweet, buff kitty." Chet chuckled gently and Mae did as well before she exclaimed "OH! I've gotta apologise to Bea! It wasn't her fault she's depressed in the first place. She's probably at the Ol' Pickaxe now… *sigh* but I blocked off my trapdoor with boxes." Chet then rubbed his girlfriend's back and replied "I'll handle it, Mayday." He then got up and broke the boxes like twigs as Mae said "Thank you, Chet-chat." Chet then opened the trapdoor by removing the latch and opened it before Mae and Chet ran down the stairs and exited the house as Candy and Stan ran after them; Bea is crying on the counter as her father tried to comfort her, but is interrupted by Mae, Chet, Candy and Stan, who barged in the store and they, save for Mae slid across the wet floor and crashed into the wall next to the counter, which made Bea, her father and Mae snicker and laughed their asses off when Chet said weakly "Ow."

After a minute of hard laughter, Mae calmed down first and said "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier Bea. I'm just devastated on what happened to Gregg and I can't believe Angus' actions towards him." Bea was silent for a moment before replying "I must apologise as well, Mayday. I WAS jealous for you because you went to college and I was stuck in Possum Springs, helping my father out with his job." Mr Santello nodded and remarked "I'm such a fool. I was entered into The Cult because they promised they will get my wife back and I was so desperate not to see through their lie. It was only after I was revived that I realised they were liars and now I'm cursed by being undead. Each necklace that every family has will sustain the curse and the affiliation with The Cult. If the tooth on the necklace is destroyed, the curse is removed, but The Cult will hunt down the traitors and kill them." Bea looked away and whistled casually as Mae did the same, but Mr Santello saw through their casual innocence and said "What did you do to the Necklace's?" Bea was silent for a moment and made a sigh before she ducked under the counter and got out a box and showed his father the destroyed tooth, which surprised him and Candy said "Our family did the same." Mae then said "There's one other thing: Bea you recalled just earlier that Chet saved me from death from The Cult?" Bea nodded and Mae explained what had happened last night, but left out what she and Chet did after that. Bea, Mr Santello, Candy and Stan were shocked and they looked at Chet, who felt uncomfortable about it and he confirmed it did indeed happen. Candy then realised something and she asked her daughter "So, Mae, what did you and Chet do last night?"

Mae then replied "Well, I took a shower, dried up, had some tacos and OJ with Chet-chat, played games and we went to bed." Candy nodded, but Bea snorted and said "Come on, Mayday. It can't be THAT simple and I mean the bed, not the things before that." Mae groaned and said "Okay, Bea you recall we went to the graveyard 4 months ago and I answered their goths question that I never had sexual intercourse?" Bea then nodded and replied "Yup, those goth kids asked us the most ridiculous questions. But I gotta be honest, I did not in the slightest hear what happened at the prom until you said so yourse- *Bea's eyes widened and smiled* Waaaiiit a minute… did you and Chet… I mean, did you…" Mae then smiled and Bea exclaimed "OH MY GOD! You did! Last night in the bed!" Candy said "I'm sorry, I didn't follow some of that, what DID Mae do last night?" Mae snickered and replied "Here's a hint mom: How are babies made from what common action?" Candy thought for a moment, but Stan said "Oh I see! How was it, Kitten?" Mae blushed and replied "Really amazing. It was conveniently Chet's first time too." Bea then replied "No… fricking… way. A guy like Chet? He must have done it at least once in the past." Chet shook his head as Candy bellowed "Okay, what DID you guys do last night?" Chet, Mae, Mr Santello, Bea and Stan all replied "SEX! They/We has SEX!" Candy went wide-eyed and looked at Mae and Chet several times before replying "You're pulling me leg…" Mae and Chet both shook their heads, as Candy remarked "Oh shit… Mae honey, you got a good catch with this young man." Mae laughed and said "That's exactly what I thought then I woke up next to him this morning." There was a moment of silence before Bea asked Chet if he ever been to the Party Barn and he replied "No, but I'd love to go there." Mae then slid over to Chet and grabbed his hand and slid back to the entrance, as Bea said "Ran out of wax, by the way."

Mae rolled her eyes as she and Chet went to the Party Barn.


	12. Reunions

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 12

Mae and Chet went to the Party Barn and Mae tried to open the front door, but she managed to budge it a little before it was stuck, so Chet gently pushed her aside and kicked the door with a good force, making it fly off its hinges and into the boxes where Mae crashed into. Chet then let Mae inside first and as she did, she planted a peck on Chet's lips and meowed flirtingly before heading inside with Chet following behind her. Chet is quite surprised that the Party Barn is rather spacious and comments that it could hold a middle-school prom at a minimum. Mae then asked "What about the maximum?" Chet smirked and replied "One hell of a rave party." Mae chuckled and she sat on the stage, as Chet noticed the speaker next to Mae; so he got out from his pocket his phone and a charger cord and connected them to the speaker. He then gave his phone to Mae and said "Choose what song you want to listen." Mae then grabbed the phone and saw so many various artists she never heard of before, before she noticed the song 'All-Star' by Smash Mouth and thought ("This one sounds familiar…"). She then pressed the song and the same song she listened in the shower last night played through the speaker as Chet yelled through the loud song "This is my favourite song!" Mae then yelled back "Really?! This song is awesome!" Chet laughed and yelled "I know, right?!" Chet then dialled the volume on the speaker down; both his and Mae's ears are able to relax a little before Mae chose another song and the song 'Stand' by Rascal Flatts played on the speaker.

Mae looked at Chet enviously and she slapped his phone back at him, saying "Quite a collection you got, honey. How about you pick this time, Chet-chat?" Chet looked down at his phone and looked at Mae next, who is laying on her side smiling at him. Chet then smiled and replied "I have this ONE song I've got recently… quite catchy really." Mae meowed with interest and said "Put it on, my big kitten. *purrrr…* You've intrigued me." Chet then puts on the song 'Build our Machine' by DAGames and goes on the dance floor, as Mae looks at her boyfriend dancing along with the song. She actually likes the song and she laughed her ass off when Chet dances rather cartoonishly during the chorus. She was flailing so hard on the stage that she accidentally pressed a different song on Chet's phone and the song 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3 played. When the song started, Mae realised she switched songs and the tone of the song made her recall the events of the Prom with Cole and she suddenly wept hard as Chet paused the song and sat next to Mae, asking her what is wrong. Mae looked up at Chet with slight bloodshot eyes and sniffed for a minute before she explained that she went out for Prom with a Ferret named Cole, but she fucked it up big time because she messed up a kiss and Cole was bleeding, so she dragged him to the bathroom and stuffed toilet paper in his mouth to stem the bleeding, but he ended up choking and Mae, in a fit of panic, ate some smuggled almonds and ended up choking as well. She then continued that Cole was slumped against the wall and she did the Heimlech manuever on herself and stopped choking, but ended up spewing dinner on Cole as well. She then grabbed the toilet paper from Cole's mouth and thoughtlessly tried to flush it down a toilet, but it ended up clogging the pipes as another student just came into the bathroom and saw her and Cole covered in blood, vomit and toilet water.

Mae then dragged Cole out of the bathroom, but Cole lashed out at her verbally and left her at the prom and he was her ride home. Chet's eyes widened and Mae continued that she ended up going home with a student riding a tractor back to Possum Springs as she was crying on the back of it and holding up traffic. Chet then got on Mae's side and rubbed her shoulder, which Mae responded by hugging Chet, sniffing from her bad experience. Chet then had a thought and chose another song and asked Mae to come on the dance floor with him as Mae raised her left brow curiously, before the song 'Come and Get Your Love' by Redbone played and she understood at once. She then jumped of the stage and danced along with Chet, laughing because how they dance is fricking ridiculous. Unknown to either cat, Gregg came inside, having a black eye on his right eye and claw markings on his left cheek and saw, to his own amusement, Mae and another cat dancing ridiculously to the music. He then went up to the stage and paused the song, prompting Chet and Mae to turn to the stage and Mae reacted with astonishment "GREGG! Oh my god… D-Did Angus..?" Gregg's ears drooped and he had a saddened expression, which Mae knew at once he was confirming it expressively. He then said "I thought we were unbreakable… but he proved it wrong. I'm not going back to him, no matter what." Mae and Chet then went up on the stage as Bea, Lori and Germ just came inside the Party Barn, but just as Bea opened her mouth, they heard tires screeching just outside and, to Mae, Gregg's, Bea's and Chet's surprise, Angus and Cole barged in and Angus exclaimed "Gregg, I'm so goddamn sorry! I shouldn't have lashed out on you-" Cole exclaims to Mae, ignoring Angus and he him "Mae, it was foolish of me to dump you at the Prom-" "I was blinded from the argument to see reason any sooner-" "I noticed your nervousness at the time and I don't even know slow dancing-"

(They're explaining at the same time, just so you guys know) Chet is feeling irritated from Angus's and Cole's simultaneous pleas, when he sensed danger nearby and his eyes widened as he said "Oh god." He then jumped to a ceiling support as a loose wrecking ball smashed through the front wall of the Party Barn and then the back, where Chet was standing. A hulking, armored thug came in as 3 groups of 4 thugs, using AK-47's barged in and pinned down Mae and her friends. Chet saw what is happening, as the ceiling collapsed on him and was seemingly crushed. Mae was heartbroken as the armored thug grabbed her by the neck and he exclaimed "Look at this baby kitty, boys! Shall we let her 'entertain' us?!" Gregg exclaimed "No! Don't you dare, you bastards!" The armored thug then turned to Gregg and pointed a revolver at him, saying "Say something heroic… I beg you. You have no allies who can match me!" Germ then noticed yellow eyes from the rubble and he said "Oh really? Look behind you." The armored thug then scoffed and exclaimed "Why? So one of your townsfolk will come out and jump me? Ha! Like that will happen! I'm immune to the element of surprise!" Just as he said that, Chet in his Beast Form smashed through the floor boards behind the armored thug and exclaimed "Surprise!" The armored thug then shot the revolver at Chet's eye, but it proved ineffective as the bullet just bounced off and landed on the floor. The armored thug then looked at Chet's Beast head in fear as Mae sighed in relief. Chet then smirked and snatched Mae away from the armored thug before kicking him to the other thugs, but not all of them. Some of them shot at Chet as the others fled. Chet then placed Mae gently on the stage and within a few seconds, he cleaved them like a piece of cake.

Chet then turned around and saw everyone, save for Mae, looking at him in astonishment, before Gregg said "You totally fucked them up! I mean, god, they're in literal pieces!" Mae is trying to keep herself from laughing as the others were commenting Chet's fighting prowess, but she finally laughed out loud, making the others looking at her oddly. Chet then said "You love it when I kicked the living shit out of them?" Mae nodded whilst laughing, as Chet smiled and reverted back to normal, but hacked another patch of white fur out of his throat, saying "That's not getting old anytime soon." Bea, Cole, Gregg and Angus looked at Chet horrified, as Germ and Lori looked at him with praise. A familiar voice then rang "What the hell?" Casey then looked through the hole and Gregg is astonished heavily to see his old friend alive, as Casey just noticed him and got out a crossbow and a crossbow bolt from his back. He then entered the Party Barn through the hole and gave the Crossbow back to Gregg, as he showed the Bolt, saying "Good thing you got me in the shoulder, buddy." Gregg's eyes widened, his left notably as his right is twitching from pain. Bea then noticed Chet's phone and scrolled through the song list until she exclaimed "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! NO WAY!" Mae and the others replied "What?" Bea turned to Chet and said "Do you literally have 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy?!" Mae's and Lori's eyes widened and looked at Chet, who nodded in confirmation, making Mae, Bea and Lori scream in joy and they played it almost immediately. They then danced with Chet, Cole and Germ respectively, when Chet's ringtone went off, playing the theme song of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

Lori then exclaimed "No way… you know Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Chet then went over to his phone and replied "Not only that, but I have every season on disk and a game of it. Hold your tongue, please. I've gotta take this call. *ahem* Hello?" Bea tapped on Lori's shoulder and mouthed "He also has all the Twilight movies." Lori's eyes glisten, when Chet said "She's what?! I thought my dad… Oh my god, that is GREAT news. *inaudible chatter from Chet's phone* Yes, I understand. Alright, I gotta go; I'm gonna watch a few movies with my girlfriend and her friends. *inaudible chatter from Chet's phone* Love you too, Grandma. Bye." Chet then puts his phone in his pocket and turned to see everyone looking at him, which prompted Chet to say awkwardly "Umm… soo… wanna watch some movies at my place?" Everyone had a natter with each other and they agreed to do so. Chet then shrugged and led them to his home, as everyone, save for Mae, Bea and Casey looked in awe. Chet then got out the extension ladder from the closet and climbed it to pick out 'The Covenant' as Mae got out caramel popcorn, 2 boxes of Coca Cola and a keg of cold, fresh water and wheeled them into the living room, wondering how she had the sudden shift in strength to do that. Her thoughts were cut short when Chet puts on 'Chasing the Sun' by The Wanted and she looked up at him and blushed, before he came to her and helped her set up the refreshments.


	13. Devotion

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 13

10 minutes later, Chet, Mae and the others are watching The Covenant, with Mae snuggled up to Chet and purred softly on his toned chest as Chet stroked her back soft and gently. 30 minutes passed and both Lori and Bea are fixated on the movie, Gregg distanced himself from Angus; still not accepting the apology, Casey and Cole are glancing at Chet; jealous of him and Chet affectionately scratched Mae's head, making her purr in pleasure. Finally, Angus broke the silence and said "Hey Mae, how did you meet Chet anyway?" Mae opened her eyes and replied "I first saw him at church a couple of days ago, but he arrived in town in the dead of the night before that." Angus made a curious expression and went back to watch the movie, when Casey asked "Did any girls swoon over you before coming here?" Mae shot a venomous look at Casey as Chet replied "A few did, but they weren't my type, really. Especially this ONE girl… oh god, she's head over heels over me." Mae made a stunned expression and said suddenly "What do you mean 'Especially'? How's this girl any different?" Chet exclaimed a sigh of reluctance and said whilst pinching his nose bridge "Oh god… where do I even begin… Well, at first she was a fair friend and I help her out with a bit of family trouble, but then this one night, her parents set me up for a date with her and we had a picnic at the park. What we didn't know was that there was a drug deal going down at the same place… with the dealers so high, they were literal short fuses."

Mae listened intently at Chet as Cole and Casey shared a 'He's making this up' expression, as Chet continued "So when they saw me and Lily, the girl I ended up dating for one night, they came running with guns because OF COURSE they do. Naturally, I sighed in annoyance and said to myself 'All I want is just one normal day.' So I stood up and broke to a run and I transformed to my 'other' form and… well I did the same thing to those druggies as I did with the thugs who attacked earlier." Mae's eyes widened as Cole and Casey rolled their eyes in disbelief, as Gregg suddenly replied "How did Lily react?" Chet groaned in annoyance and replied "Very, very attracted to me at that point, regardless of form I have. After I dealt with the dealers, she tackled me to the ground and repeatedly kissed me for 10 minutes. She then suddenly fell asleep, so I ended up carrying her home in my arms and I just transformed back when I knocked on the door at her house. After that night, she repeatedly messaged me, even when I left town. Her most recent message is…" Chet then sighed in deep reluctance, as Mae is looking at her boyfriend in worry; Angus and Gregg exchanged curious glances; Lori, Bea and Germ looked at Chet curiously and Cole and Casey looked at Chet with surprisingly pleasant expressions, before Chet finished "…her most recent message is a photo of herself in a red latex catsuit, ironically." Everyone, save for Chet, Cole and Casey, were astonished to hear this, as Cole said "Ironic how?" Chet sighed in reluctance and replied "Lily is a red furred Vixen, about a few months younger than me." There was a few moments of silence, then Cole and Casey finally broke out laughing and said after calming down "That's the most bullshit story I've ever heard!" Chet glanced at the two boys umimpressed and grabbed his phone and said as he showed him the photo "What about this then?" Casey opened his eyes and stopped laughing and exclaimed *WHOOOOAAAAA!* as he saw the photo of an hourglass figured female Vixen wearing red latex catsuit.

Chet then said "Apparently, she went too far at this point, so I just blocked her, but kept the photo to use as proof in case no-one believes me." Cole then took the phone and changed his mood instantaneously to regret, before Mae snatched the phone and said "Yeah, she's definitely went too far down the road just for you. Actually, what kind of girl do you dig, really?" Chet's eyes widened and blushed deep red and went silent for a minute, before he took a deep breath and replied "A girl like you. I mean, you're… you're cute, got quite a figure, live in a quiet town and knows the pain in the past." Mae's eyes glisten and watered with happiness, when Cole remarked "Why Mae? She may have those attributes, but she's a violent little minx!" Mae's irises then went smaller when Cole pointed out her flaw, but Bea added "She is also a lazy little slug!" Mae's irises went smaller and her mouth started to shake, as Angus added "She is also a hazard to relationships and to Gregg!" Mae then began to sniff uncontrollably as her irises was going smaller still and her mouth began to tremble hard, as Chet "Why do you say such stuff about her? I don't care about her flaws, I care about her safety and her feelings! I will gladly take an endless barrage of bullets for her, because I love her!" Bea then snorted and replied "Yeah, you love a slut. Besides, all she ever cares about is herself, not her friends!" Chet then defiantly stood up and yelled "Oh, I get it! Ms. Beatrice Santello is more focused on family matters all because she can't talk to her friend!" Bea then bellowed "YOU THINK I KNOW HOW TO TALK TO FRIENDS?! *Bea turns to Mae with her eyes closed* What do you think, Mae? You think I know how to talk to YOU?!" But as Bea opened her eyes, Mae wasn't in the room and said softly "Maeday?" The only response is a loud SLAM from above, as Chet shook his head and said sarcastically "Oh, great move you guys! That'll help a lot!"

He then changed his tone and continued "As if things weren't bad enough! In case you haven't heard, she almost died last night in the woods! Now you guys fucked it up!" Chet then rushed up the stairs as Bea was glanced by everyone in the room, which she slumped against the wall and, for the first time in years, she cried hard.


	14. Mothers and Monsters

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 14

Mae ran into the woods, blinded by tears because of her 'friends' comments about her, when she tripped and rolled down a slope and landed face-first into the ground; luckily it was soft. She groaned and sobbed from her fall and pushed herself off the ground and looked up to see she is near a small lake in a clearing, though that was her rough guess because her eyes were adjusting to the scene. She then got up with immense pain and walked to the edge of the small lake and sat on a tree stump, pondering ("I can't believe it… I can't believe they say that to me… I… I… *Mae's face turned to tears* Why can't I get nice friends? If they don't want to hang out with me, they should say so!") She then slammed her paw on the stump, but she didn't feel any pain and the stump split into pieces. Mae scurried off the stump and looked at her paws, thinking ("What's happening to me?! Why did I do that? I didn't intend to do that!") Mae then heard some loose rocks coming from a nearby mossy cave and turned to the cave entrance and said "Who's there?" There was a bit of silence, but Mae wasn't fooled and said "Is somebody in the cave? I heard rocks moving." There was still silence, so Mae got out her claws and said firmly "Final warning: Come out or I'll MAKE you!" another moment of silence went, before a middle aged female voice echoed from the cave replied "I wouldn't do that if I were you, young lady. You can try, but you wouldn't kill me. No one can."

Mae narrowed her eyes and made a stance before replying "The last person I hospitalised had internal haemorrhaging, broken teeth, broken hand and a dense black eye. Why wouldn't I hurt you?" As she finished, she saw luminous, silver eyes from the cave, making Mae widen her eyes in surprise and she holstered her claws, when the cloaked figure came out of the cave, but she wasn't wearing cult robes; she wore a deep blue and silver lining base, with a yin-yang like symbol and white hood. To Mae's surprise, the figure smiled and said "So you have the DNA of the werewolf, my dear?" Mae narrowed her eyes in an unbelievable tone and replied "I'm not a werewolf, ma'am. I don't have silver eyes, they're red!" The cloaked figure then calmly said "If you're sure dear, then look at the water. It's quite lovely in the moonlight at this time of year." Mae then looked unsure and she checked her reflection in the water, to see she has no red eyes, but they were silver instead, making her back away, softly saying "No… no… I- I can't be… How did I—Oh my God…" Mae then realised that when she and Chet had sex, he must have given his DNA to her, but didn't realise how important it was. She then realised something else and turned to the cloaked figure and said "Excuse me, Miss?" The cloaked figure turned to Mae and she continued "Do you have a son?" The cloaked figure drooped her head and Mae saw a tear drop coming from the hood, when the cloaked figure replied "I do… or I DID. I had to leave my family; my husband and my baby boy, because of my family's bloodline. We lived in a village in Canada near the Alaskan Border, but the wildlife began to stir antagonistically and I left my family because I felt there was a sudden shift in the family tree."

Meanwhile, Chet followed Mae's footsteps and as he was following her trail, he felt a sudden strong presence coming now and again and knew it was one of the Demon Goat's lieutenants, so Chet hastened his pace in order to out run it, when he saw an exposed root near a slope, so he jumped to the side and fell down behind a rock gently. Chet perked up his right ear and heard the wind blowing away from the clearing, making Chet sigh in relief, when he heard voices and perked up his left ear to recognise Mae's voice and a somewhat familiar voice…

The cloaked figure then continued, unaware from her and Mae that Chet is in the clearing as well "Once I left the boundaries of the village, I transformed into my bestial form and rushed to a clearing near the edge of the mountain. Once I checked the coast was clear, I made an echoing howl towards the northern lights and the images told me my older brother had been corrupted because of the bloodline and deems himself superior to the rest of the family. They then showed me that my baby boy is the only thing that stands in the way of my brother's reign. I had to track my brother down to save my baby boy, but it took 3 months before tracking him down to a cave, admittedly ironically because it was close to the village. I entered the cave in my bestial form to confront my brother, but what I saw was horrifying: his corruption had made him paralysed to the waist down and he was howling in pain. He then saw me and he telepathically told me that he's sorry and the corruption is slowly killing him. He then asked me to kill him because he wants to die from her little sister."

Chet and Mae were horrified to hear the events, as the cloaked figure continued "Believe me, my dear, when I say it was the most hardest thing to do, but I didn't have a lot of options… so I snapped my brother's neck and as he passed away, he thanked me. I saw him dissipate into mist and I cried for hours on end, but I didn't notice my purse on the edge of the cave as I got up and left for home, but my husband and son weren't home. I wondered where they went, when I just remembered that my husband must have gone to the cave and I rushed back, where I saw my baby boy on the ground being given powers due to the family bloodline, but my husband accused me for killing me from me. *Mae looked at the cloaked figure in confusement* *sigh* it means I was still in my beast form. *Mae understood at once* So, my husband attacked me, but I can't attack back because I can't risk injuring either him or my baby boy, so I pretended to howl in pain; despite our unique blood making weapons useless against us, even silver weapons. I then fell into 'unconciousness' and I heard my husband heaving my baby boy out of the cave and assumed he got him to the clinic, so I transformed back to normal and my ancestor's souls made my heart stop briefly just as my husband came back, making him horrified by the discovery. But what I didn't expect was to drag my baby boy into the town square and stomp on his chest, resulting him killed by my baby's first Lycan transformation. By the time I was revived, my son fled the village and my family is gone." Mae was shocked to hear this, as well as Chet, who is tearing up because he wasn't aware of his bloodline. He then looked up over the rock and saw the cloaked figure uncovering her head and is astonished heavily to see it was really his own mother, as Mae comforted Chet's mother with a gentle cuddle.

Chet's mother is white-furred like Chet, has silver eyes and had a notch on her left ear. She then exclaims "I think my own baby boy is dead… I'll never see my baby again." She then sobbed as Mae comforted her more, as Chet felt bad for his mother. He then said suddenly, which made both Mae and his mother jump "Your baby boy's here, mom." They both looked up and saw Chet, who is walking towards them and he said to Mae "Mae… I didn't notice I gave you my DNA as we… well, when we… okay not the time right now, but you've got werewolf blood in you now." Mae looked down as she rubbed her arm, but she looked up and replied "Don't worry, big kitty, you can help me." Chet made a small smile, then turned to his mother and said "Hi mom." His mother is speechless, but her eyes began to water and she hugged her baby boy in joy, as Chet hugged her back and he began to cry as well, saying "I thought dad killed you… he was going to kill me next, but I—"His mother stopped him and replied "I know Chet." They continued to hug, but a menacing voice rang in the area and said "Isn't this sweet? Mother and son reunited at last… for the last TIME!" Just like that, an innate dark vine swatted Chet away from his mother and he hit the rocky wall hard before falling onto the grass, but as he was getting up, rocks fell onto him and was seemingly crushed, which cultists suddenly appeared from above and a shadow spot just appeared before Mae and Chet's mother and a figure began rising up and it was a towering figure with shackles, a mallet, a medallion with a coin with a clean side and a scorched side and a theatre mask with halved expressions on it. Mae whimpered in fear and Chet's mother hugged her out of pity, as the figure known as 'The Judge' grabbed his coin and said "Heads: You live. Tails: You die." Mae gasped in fear, as one of the cultists saw streams of moonlight pouring into the rubble where Chet was.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and The Judge exclaimed "What the hell is going on here?!" He then turned back and the rubble suddenly blew off, revealing Chet in his improved Bestial Form: His eyes were now clear white, his whole body is covered in veins of the moonlight and his claws have become pure energy. Chet then looked at The Judge and said with a smirk "Court is now in session." Before anyone could react, Chet grabbed The Judge by his torso and flung him in the air; he then jumped at the same height and he clawed him with his enhanced claws, turning each piece to ash and snatched the mallet and dived to the ground as cultists surrounded Mae and his mother. Bea, Angus, Gregg, Germ, Lori, Selmers, Cole and Casey just arrived at the clearing when they saw Chet in his Bestial Form pounding the ground with The Judge's mallet and the resulting shockwave blasted the cultists everywhere other than the clearing, making Casey curse "Holy SHIT!" Chet then stood up as Mae and Chet's mother looked around and saw the damage around them, as Chet said "I know what you're gonna say: That… was so fucking overpowered." Mae and Chet's mother stared at him blankly, as well as Bea and the others, before Mae snickered and said "Yeah, actually. That pretty sums it up." Chet made a gentle smile, so he lets loose his muscles and stood on his fours, which Mae kindly got on his back as well his mother, before Chet leapt behind the others and grabbed a big snow sled and a long rope, tying both ends on his torso and the front end of the sled, respectfully. The others were hesitant initially, but decided to go on board the sled and they dashed through the woods. Gregg then shouted "AWOOOOOOOOO!" Mae then replied "AWOOOOOOOOOO!" Chet laughed and when he howled, the ground rumbled, prompting him to apologise.

Gregg then replied "Don't be! You're so fricking OP!"


	15. Momma's Boy

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 15

After a full minute, Chet stopped in front of the former Food Donkey, as Bea, Angus, Gregg, Cole, Germ and Lori were flung and landed into the window, which fortunately Chet bought more resilient glass for the windows. Chet then yelled "Sorry!" Angus then muffled "It's fine!" Mae and Chet's Mother then hopped off Chet before he transformed back to his normal form, as he felt something in his mouth. He then found what it was and went to the nearest bin and he spat out a smaller fur ball than previously, before he went back to Mae and his mother and said "Um, Mae, I don't want to seem a little off, but I want to catch up with my mom." Mae is a little disappointed to hear that, but she understands that family matters and she asked Chet if he can escort her home. Chet calmly smiled and carried Mae in his arms, which Mae giggled with happiness and she affectionately licked him in the cheek as he carried her home. When they arrived at Mae's house, Chet got Mae on the ground and he knocked on the door lightly, which a groggily voice yelled "I'm coming!" Footsteps came from upstairs and the door opened to see Candy Borowski in her nightgown and is surprised to see Mae having silver eyes like Chet, which Mae admits she has werewolf DNA in her now. Candy looked at Chet and he apologised for this to happen for her daughter, which Candy replied "As long as she doesn't go in a frenzy, it's alright." Chet then excuses himself as he needs to go back to his residence and catch up with someone important.

Candy nodded and she and Mae went inside the house as Chet went back to the Food Donkey; Candy then told Mae "Wild guess sweetie, but were you in danger again?" Mae looked down and replied "Unfortunately. But Chet saved me again… in his newer form." Candy narrowed her eyes and said "You know what I think, Mae?" Mae then guessed "I should break up with him?" Candy then said 'No.' Mae then guessed again "I shouldn't piss him off?" Candy then narrowed her eyes and replied negatively again and said "I think you have a Guardian Angel. Not only that, but he's such a sweet guy. *sigh* if only his parents were alive, I'd be glad to meet them." Mae then looked away and said "Yeah… about that…" Candy then looked at her daughter and said "What?" Mae was silent for a moment, then she replied "Sorry for delaying mom, but it's rather late. I'll explain in the morning." Candy looked at Mae suspiciously for a moment, then she sighed and replied "Point taken. Let's turn in." Mae nodded and she and her mother went to their rooms and slept.

Chet then returned to the Food Donkey and his mother was still near the door, but the others were gone. His mother then said "Mae's friends went back home, save for Cole, who decided to have a sleep at Bea's." Chet understood and asked his mother if she would like a drink, which she replied "Yes please, my baby boy." Chet then replied "Oh Heaven's Above, it's such a relief to see you again mom!" Chet and his mother then embraced each other with a hug, before they went inside and they descended to Chet's home; his mother is astonished to see his home, which Chet responded "Yeah, I get that a lot when others see this place for the first time."

Chet then excused himself because he needs to make the beverages for him and his mother. As he went in the kitchen, his mother took a look around the home and she saw the extensive media collection, which she thought "His father kept one hell of a collection… I guess this is what he passed down to our baby boy. Too bad he overreacted and was killed by my baby." After viewing the lounge room, she entered the door next to the Kitchen and saw Chet's room, which she approves on the design. She then went to the door on the left side of the TV set and saw a Jacuzzi/Spa hybrid room, making her eyes widen in surprise. She then close the door and went to the door opposite and saw it was just a closet, so she closed it and went to the door opposite of Chet's room and saw the Bathroom, which she liked its tidiness. She then closed the door and went to the Kitchen and saw her baby boy dancing idly as the kettle was heating up. Chet then opened his eyes and yelled in shock, which his mother replied "Didn't mean to scare you, Chet. Just taking a look around your home." Chet then removed his headphones and nodded, as his mother added "By the way, you noticed you've got a Spa room?" Chet then gave a think and replied "No mom. I didn't notice it. Not the time for it either." Just as he said it, the kettle whistled and Chet turned off the heat and poured the boiling water into two separate teacups and added teabags to each cup and they waited for a few moments as the song 'Never Say Never' by The Fray is played in the background. Chet then wafted the steam from the teacups and removed the tea bags and added honey in his teacup and he asked his mother what she wanted in hers, which she wanted a lemon slice and a bit of honey in hers. Chet then nodded and wedged a lemon slice to his mother's cup and added honey in hers as well.

Chet then placed the teacups on the table and as they were having their tea, both Chet and his mother explained what happened to themselves over the past 13 years, before Chet's mom asked Chet if he loved Mae, which he replied positively. His mother then smiled and she noted that Mae seemed like a nice girl, but looked rather distressed. Chet then explained that Mae had, until she first met him, depression and saw shapes whenever she's somewhere not familiar to her, as well as her parents pressured her to take college because they were in heavy debt. His mother then understood and she asked her baby boy if her parents were nice, which Chet replied positively and noted they are likely to be Christian, which his mother seemed to approve of. They then talked for about an hour before Chet made a yawn and he excused himself, which his mother noted his manners as well. Chet then picked up the dishes and puts them in the sink, which his mother explained that she'll do the dishes, which Chet thanked his mother and he went to his bedroom and collected his pyjamas and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before he dried himself and changed into his pyjamas, which consist of a white singlet and black boxers, which showed his muscular body. He then proceeded to his room and slid under the covers and shut his eyes, as his mother came in and kissed his son in the head lightly, before whispering "Good night, baby wolf." As she left the room, Chet smiled happily.


	16. Deja Vu

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 16

Mae woke up startled by knocking at the front door, so she got up got dressed and went downstairs; when she answered the door, a male bear in his mid-40's, wearing a mechanic jumpsuit and round spectacles, said "I beg my pardon, little lady, but I'm looking for my former apprentice named Chet." Mae then asked "Why are you looking for him? He's not in trouble, is he?" The mechanic then hastily replied "Nonono! Nothing like that! I just want to give him a present for a favour I owe him after he saved my life." Mae thought for a bit and said "He's at the other end of town, at the former Food Donkey. Do you need directions?" The mechanic shook his head, replying he's been at Possum Springs before, but he thanked Mae for her offer before going in his tow truck and drove it with a container on wheels attached to the hook to the former Food Donkey, as Mae is curious on what is in the container. She was startled by her mother, who said "Mae, can I ask you something?" Mae turned around and let out a sigh of relief before she replied "Yeah mom. What do you want to know?" Candy leered at her daughter and said "What happened last night?" Mae's eyes widened and she was silent for a moment, before she explained what happened last night. After a few minutes of explaining, Candy hugged her baby kitten and exclaimed "My poor baby… those things your friends told you… *Mae sniffs, Candy rubbed her daughter's back* It's also astonishing that Chet's mother is indeed alive. And what happened next… it's unbelievable. But I AM glad Chet saved you again." Mae then replied "I'm glad too mom."

Candy then released her soft grip on her daughter and asked "Mae honey? Is Chet's mother at his residence?" Mae then replied "Hopefully. Why?" Candy then smiled and said "Honestly, I'm quite intrigued in Chet's family. It would be quite nice to chat with his mother." Mae then smiled and replied "Well how about we go to Chet's now? They're probably having breakfast right now." Candy nodded before slapping her forehead, exclaiming "Heaven's Above! I just remembered! We're out of cereal!" Mae just leered at her mother and replied "We can ask Chet if we can have breakfast at his place…" Candy looked at her daughter and replied "Point taken. Let's get going." They then departed for Chet's home.

Meanwhile, Chet is just putting his pancakes on the plate when a knock came from the front door above, so he went upstairs and saw the Tow truck, saying to himself "I know that truck…" He then opened the front door to see his mentor and exclaimed "Clint! How are you?" Clint then replied "I'm fine, young Chet. I just want to give you a gift for that favour I owe you." Chet smiled and said "Thank you Clint, but you don't have to give me anything." Clint then gave a hearty chuckle and replied "Nonsense. You worked hard at my chop shop for a fair time and saved me from those thugs. The least I can do is give you something in return." Chet then shrugged and said "Okay Clint. It's your choice to make, not mine. But I AM curious on what is in that container…" Clint then chuckled and replied "Yeah, I knew you'd be curious. This one is a real classic, nice sleek build, brutal horsepower and a classic interior design. I just finished it yesterday, actually."

Chet is intrigued and he said "So it's a muscle car, more or less?" Clint nodded enthusiastically and replied "I'll bring it 'round back and bring it out. Trust me, the work on this baby is worth it." Chet nodded and Clint went in his tow truck and wheeled it and the container in the expansive parking lot as Chet silently jumped in victory, as Mae and Candy just came down the hill to see Chet jumping in victory about something, making both girls chuckle in humor. They then saw Chet run around the corner and they dashed after him and when they went around the corner, they saw Clint unloading the container and when the container was fully open, both Chet and Mae were awestruck to see it was a '69 Dodge Charger. Both Chet and Mae exclaimed simultaneously "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as Chet heard Mae's voice and turned around before ending "…OOOAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mae snickered and jumped on her boyfriend, Chet catching her before Mae said "Hi sweetie." Chet then replied "Hey cutie." Mae smiled cutely and meowed cutely before she and Chet made a few, individual pecks on one another's lips before Mae hopped off Chet and exclaimed "You got an effing Dodge Charger?!" Chet then replied rather nervously "Y-yeah, I- I do, I su- suppose." Clint then said "Wanna hear it's growl?! It is quite powerful!" He then got out the car keys and unlocked the driver's side and turned on the engine, to hear the engine rev very strong, which Mae responded "Holy effing crap! That growl!" Chet responded "#horsepowa! Hahahaaaaa!" Just then, the front door of the Food Donkey opened fast and Chet's mom yelled "Alright, who's making all that racket?!" Chet's mom then saw the '69 Dodge Charger and said "What? Are you kidding me?!" Chet then replied "No mom! This is the real deal!" Chet's mom then clasped her mouth with tears of joy, then noticed Candy and said "Um, baby wolf? Who is she?"

After going down for pancakes for breakfast, Chet's mother started "My name is Penny Bane and you've already met my only child, Chet." Candy then introduced herself and her only child, Margaret, but she prefers to be named Mae. As they were having a chat, Chet turned on his music player and the song 'Into the Night' by Santana and Chad Kroeger began to play; he was also making more pancakes for his mother, his girlfriend and Candy, as Mae hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder, which Chet doesn't mind in the slightest. As the scent reaches Mae's nose, she felt pleasure in her nose and she smiled very happily, which Chet replied "Don't worry, tiny kitty. I'm serving you first." Mae then replied "Thank you, Wolf Boy." She then kissed him softly in the cheek just as the pancake batter is cooked and Chet placed it on another plate and brought out syrup, butter and sugar and placed them on the table, as well as placing the plate to Mae before replying "You're welcome, Bass Girl." Mae purred happily and she glazed her pancakes with syrup as Chet puts in another batch of pancake batter in the pan; as his mother and Candy simultaneously said "Awwwwww…". The song 'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen then began to play on the music player as Mae said "Oh my god… This song… I love this song…" Chet smiled and got two plates full of pancakes and gave them to Penny and Candy respectively, when the chorus build up came and he and Mae sang /It's gonna be alright/we don't even have to try/It's always a good time!/Whoa-oh-ah-oh-oh oh-oh-oh x2/It's always a good time x2/ Chet and Mae laughed and looked at each other's eyes, before they sat down at the table. As they were about to have their meal, Chet then exclaimed "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" He then went over to the fridge and got out pineapple juice and 4 chilled glass cups; he then gave the cups to the girls and poured the juice in them before sitting down and pouring the juice in his cup.

Mae looked at Chet, smiling gently, as Candy remarked to him "You are so thoughtful, Chet. And a good cook too; I mean you cooked these pancakes beautifully." Chet smiled and replied "Thank you, Mrs Borowski. I try to be hospitable as I can." Candy expressed her awe at Chet as Mae took off her right shoe and stroked her right foot along Chet's left leg, prompting him to blush and look at Mae, who looked back flirtingly. They then proceeded to eat their meal and finished it, with Mae and Chet licking the syrup from their plates, leaving the remainder of the syrup on their faces, making their mothers snicker. Mae and Chet didn't get it at first, but they got it when they saw their own messes, so they got up and went to the bathroom, to see there is only one facewasher, so Chet lets Mae take it, with Mae looked at Chet endearingly and took the face washer; she then wet it under the hot tap and washed her face, before setting it down and licked the syrup from Chet's face, especially near the lips. Just as she licked all the syrup from Chet, they then make out passionately, both of their hearts skipping beats for their attraction towards each other, before breaking off their kiss and looking at each other endearingly. They then went out the bathroom to see Penny showing Candy a photo album consisting of her, Chet and their father, Flint. Candy then noticed the couple and asked them to sit down and they did. Chet sat down as Mae sat on his lap and they looked through the photos, as Penny showed them Chet as a baby newborn bundled in blankets, prompting both Mae and Candy to exclaim "Awwwwwww…" as Chet blushed in endearment. Penny then flicked through the book and showed them another photo of an 8 year old Chet snuggled up in his bed with a teddy bear, prompting Mae to exclaim "Awwwwwww… he's so effing cute!" Chet smiled at Mae, before he realised something and asked his mother "When was this photo taken, mom?"

Penny was hesitant for a few moments, but sighed out regrettably and replied "A few hours before I left to find my brother." Chet then looked down glumly, when Penny stroked her baby boy's cheek and continued "I WAS coming back… but I had difficulty locating him. But ironically, 3 months later, he was in a cave that was near the village. He was paralysed from the waist down because of his corruption and he asked me to finish him off. After that, I finally went back home, but I couldn't find you or Flint. It then hit me – your father hunted my brother and I went back to the cave to find you on the floor, unconscious but fine otherwise because you were granted powers because of your strong bloodline presence. Your father didn't understood and accused me for hurting you… *sob* so he attacked me… he attacked and attacked and attacked and all I had to do was to yell in 'pain' before 'succumbing in my wounds', but I heard Flint carrying you and he took you to the clinic, when I transformed back to normal. I then sensed him coming back and I had to stop my heart temporarily so he wouldn't kill me off… but that was my own mistake. After a few hours, I woke up and ran to the house, but neither you or Flint were there. As I exited the house, the mayor approached me and he explained that… that… *sob* My god… that Flint found out about the bloodline and he dragged you to the town square and started to kick you. Then he witnessed your first transformation and you butchered your father uncontrollably before you fled the village." Chet then wept softly and said quietly "Stop…" Penny then continued "The Mayor then explained to me that ever since I left, Flint became more insane and his true colours were shown when he hurted you…" Chet then sniffed and said a little louder "Please stop, it's unbearable…"

Penny then finished "After that, I searched frantically for you after I buried Flint because you might hurt somebody innocent. A few times, I thought you might even kill yourself because of what happened that night." Penny then turned to Chet, but he wasn't there and there was a slam overhead and the room shook violently, which Mae exclaimed "Holy shit! Hang on Chet, I'm coming for you!" She then ran up the stairs and exited the Food Donkey, to see prints embedded in the roadway and she followed them, concerned deeply about Chet.


	17. Sympathies

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 17

By the time Mae exited the Food Donkey, Chet had already left Possum Springs; however, Mae smelled something she cannot describe and as she followed it, she slowly realises that she can track scent trails. She then realised that Chet is likely heading for the overlook where she and Angus were searching for the 'ghost' a few months back. As she headed off into a fast run, she ran at 35mph and she was pretty envious that the werewolf DNA isn't SO bad after all. She then passed by Donut Wolf, saying to herself "No donuts for me today, my only order for now is to get my big kitty." After half an hour, she arrived at the overlook and she skidded to a halt when she heard someone sobbing from above; she then said to herself "Chet…" She then rushed up the hill and passed the spot where the scouts send the notes off in the air, when she saw Chet sobbing hard, sitting on the edge of the overlook. She then carefully approached him, but after a few feet, Chet said to her "I know it's you, Mae. I heard you coming from town." Mae is astonished to hear that, so she went up to Chet and sat next to him, asking him "Are you okay, Wolf Boy?" Chet sniffed and sobbed a few times before replying "No… no I'm not, Bass Girl." Mae looked at Chet in sympathy and rested her head on his shoulder; rubbing his back gently as she said "Awwwww… my poor wolfie… Your past is so painful."

Chet shed a few tears before resting his head on Mae's and replied "I'm not the only one who had a painful past…" Mae then suddenly shed a tear and replied "Yeah… mine is very painful too. One of them still haunts me…" Mae shed more tears and sobbed a few times before Chet said "You and I… we both had a painful past. I know how much it hurts in yours." Mae sobbed and buried her face in Chet's cheek as Chet gave her a gentle hug. After a few minutes, Mae raised her head and replied in a sympathetic tone "I know how painful yours is too, honey kitty. I'm really sorry of what happened and I won't let it get to you." Chet shed some tears and hugged Mae in despair, who hugged him back, saying "Oh honey…" Chet sobbed a few times as Mae laid her forehead on Chet's and purred gently. Chet then stopped sobbing and looked up to Mae's red eyes, which he generally loves; as Mae looked at Chet's blue eyes and loved them as well. (A/N: Since Mae and Chet have werewolf DNA, they can perceive their silver eyes to see their natural colours.) They then leaned closer to each other and kissed passionately, before they stroked each other's cheek and they fell on the ground; Mae on top of Chet, purring with glee. Mae then broke off the kiss and panted for breaths, which Chet purred gently with his pupils widened and Mae looked at him with desire. Chet then sighed and said "I can't sweetie… not here anyway." Mae is disappointed, but knows that Chet made an excellent point, so she helped him up on his feet and they embraced with a heartfelt kiss. Chet then broke off the kiss and said "My heart is skipping beats." Mae then clasped her paws on her chest and exclaimed "Awwwww… My heart is too." Chet smiled gleefully at Mae, before he swept her off her feet and nuzzled her nose before bounding off to Possum Springs in one great leap.

Back at Possum Springs, Penny is sobbing hard back at the Food Donkey as Candy is comforting her. Penny then said whilst sobbing hard "I… I shouldn't have brung that back to him… It is the most traumatic moment in his life, and I just brung that memory back…" Candy replied sympathetically and she was patting her new friend's back "I understand how you feel. It wasn't easy for my family either. I had a few miscarriages before I got Mae. Stan and I had to get into heavy debt and a second mortgage in order to get her into college and we pressured her into succeeding. It was so foolish, I know, but her depression is really troubling, most notably because she hospitalised a kid because of her mental condition. 4 months ago, she returned home and… well, she nearly died twice because of The Cult and I was so worried about her." Penny sniffed sadly and said "I'm so sorry to hear that, Candy. I'm sure you have her best interests at heart, but I agree with you on regretting pressure on her going to succeed at college. But my baby boy… well, he may not be an academic like Mae, but he is honest and resourceful." Candy nodded in agreement, then she suddenly laughed gently, which Penny picked up and asked "Why are you laughing?" Candy then replied with a chuckle "Well, my daughter knows how to beat the living hell out of people and your son kicked more than she did, they love music and they're pretty fit." Penny gave it a moment's thought and chuckled before replying "Yeah, actually, that's a very good point." Chet and Mae just arrived back in town and entered the Food Donkey as they heard Chet's mother say "Well, I mean to continue on what happened after Chet left the village, but I'll continue anyway. I went back to the Mayor and he explained that Chet isn't in trouble because his father provoked him and Chet only fought back in self-defence."

"He didn't wanted that to happen to Chet, but he made a new law in the village after what happened that night. I departed the village for good 3 days later so I can find my baby boy. Over the years, I heard news that a werewolf had been protecting various villages and I've visited my sisters to check up on them. A few of them mentioned that their towns had been defended by a werewolf and I knew instantly that it was Chet. Over the last few months, I settled in a cave near town, pleased that my only son is helping people over the United States. I've been meaning to tell him I'm so proud of his unending kindness, but… well you know." Candy nodded sympathetically, when a familiar voice rang "I'm not looking for glory or abusing my heritage, I just couldn't let them be harmed." Penny turned and saw her baby cub near the stairs, before she ran to him and hugged him tightly whilst sobbing hard, saying difficultly "I'm sorry… I'm so so so sorry…" Chet hugged his mother back and calmed her down, before replying "It's okay mom. It is very hard for me too…" Penny looked at her son with bloodshot eyes (due to her constant crying) and hugged him more gently before she released her grip and sat on the couch; as Chet grabbed his phone and saw he received 2 messages last night. He then opened it and saw that the first message was from his eldest cousin, Nicky, who is organising an annual family party and it's taking place in the parking lot near the Food Donkey. The second message is an anonymous user and it read "I killed my last lieutenant because he was getting too impatient and said the wrong words. Normally, I'd get you tonight, but I'm a patient soul, so you got tomorrow night off. The next night, we will battle. Have a good one." Chet sighed and thought "Well, at least he isn't coming tonight. Speaking of which…"

He then turned to the girls and said "Hey, Nicky is holding an annual family party and he's choosing the parking lot out back. He's probably here right-"Suddenly a truck is heard overhead and wheeled into the parking lot as Chet finished "now."


	18. Family Values V21

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 18

Chet, Mae, Candy and Penny rushed outside and saw an amber-furred cat, with a blue shirt and a jean vest covering it partially, dark blue boxer shorts, pure white sneakers with white long socks and clear glasses; which Chet recognised immediately as "Nicky! I can't believe you're here!" Nicky turned and immediately recognised Chet and replied "Chet! Ohhhhh, my MAN! What's up?!" Nicky gave Chet a brotherly hug as Chet swung him around in a full circle and drops him back on the ground before Nicky continued "Hey man, who's this sweet kitten?" Mae blushed and Chet replied as he stood by Mae's side "Nicky, this is Mae. She's my girlfriend… AND she knows how to play a Bass Guitar." Nicky is surprised and asked Mae "Is that right?" Mae smiled and nodded as Nicky continued "Well, you're right to choose Chet, Mae. He has quite a protective instinct and he had a few jobs over the years. The last I've heard of my cousin is that he was working at a restoration Garage a few miles from the closest Donut Wolf from here." Chet smiled and replied "Well, you've heard right. My boss, Clint, gave me a restored Charger earlier today." Nicky laughed with a pleased tone, then he realised something and said "Hey, Chet, I need some help unloading for the annual family party. I need your help with unloading the heavier loads." Chet then replied "Sure, I'm happy to help a family member." Mae then asked "Excuse me, Nicky? Um… how many members are in your family and Chet's?" Nicky turned to Mae and reluctantly replied "58… There's 58 family members coming.

Look, they're coming at about 6:30pm and right now it's… Midday. We have a lot of stuff to shift onto the Parking Lot, so any additional help is appreciated." Mae nodded and suddenly got an idea; she then excused herself and rushed to the Snack Falcon and when she entered, she saw Gregg and Casey chatting something about Mae, but were surprised when Mae got their attention by clearing her throat. Gregg and Casey tried to explain, but Mae said "That's not what I was going to ask. Chet's cousin Nicky just came in a truck with party supplies and he needs additional help setting it up." Gregg and Casey shifted their eyes to each other and back to Mae before Casey replied "Okay… uh, how many people are coming initially anyway?" Mae was hesitant to reply, but knew they'll find out anyway, so she said "58 of them. *Gregg and Casey sputtered with astonishment* They're coming at 6:30pm tonight, so it's really appreciated if you guys help out." Gregg and Casey thought about it for a moment, then Gregg asked "Will there be Potato Bake?" Mae then replied unsure "Maybe? You might want to ask Nicky about that. But considering there's at least 58 people coming, there's a rather good chance." Gregg and Casey nodded and both replied simultaneously "Okay. We're on it." They then rushed out of the Snack Falcon as Gregg's boss came out from the storage room and asked where Gregg is. 5 minutes later, Mae left the Snack Falcon and rushed to the hardware store to find Bea, when she also saw Cole and Germ there as well. Mae is very hesitant to ask them as well, but she knows she has to do this for Chet… and his very large family. She took a deep breath and entered the hardware store, catching Cole's and Germ's attention. Cole backed away from Mae from fear that she'll claw him after what he just said to her last night, but Mae said "Guys, my sweetie Chet needs help with setting up his Family's Annual party at the Food Donkey."

Cole thought he misheard, but Germ replied "How many family members are coming?" Mae looked away hesitantly, as Cole saw the same hesitant expression he saw when she saw him back at the party 4 months ago; Mae then replied "There's going to be 58 of them, including Chet and his mother." Cole looked at her blankly and replied "You're joking…" Mae then responded "I wish I was, but the truck that Chet's eldest cousin came in contained enough for about 60 people at least." Cole is quite surprised about this, as Germ said to Mae "If you're looking for Bea, she went over to her mother's grave with her father. Angus is at the Video store with Lori and Selmers. Other than that, we'll help out with the party." Cole tried to make a reasonable excuse, but Germ dragged him out of the store and Cole finally agreed to do it. He then turned to Mae and said "Mae… I'm really sorry that I left you at the prom. I… I was just—"Mae then cuts in and replied "It's okay Cole. It's not your fault, it was mine really. I just felt very uneasy at that time and I—"Mae was cut short when Cole surprised her with a kiss and said "I felt uneasy at that night too, MayDay. You didn't do those stuff on purpose and I shouldn't have left you. *Mae looked astonished at Cole* I'd better help Chet with setting up the party. See you later, Mayday!" Cole then left the hardware store as Mae thought ("Oh Crap! Chet is so pissed when he ever hears about this! I'd better get over to the Graveyard to find Bea.") She then rushed to the graveyard to find Bea…

Back at the Parking Lot, Chet is shifting a pile of folded tables overhead onto the Parking Lot as he sensed Cole and Germ just arriving and he looked at the Food Donkey and saw Cole and Germ heavily astonished to see a lot of supplies, making Chet chuckle.

He then yelled at them "Yeah, that's the exact same reaction that Gregg and Casey got when they saw this." Cole and Germ then looked around and Cole said "Might as well assist." Germ nodded and they helped with the kegs, as Chet yelled "Hey Cole? You've got a minute?!" Cole wondered what Chet wants to have a talk about, so he walked to him and said "What is it?" Chet then blankly said "Did you kiss Mae?" Cole is surprised and replied "Why do you say that?" Chet then said "You're not in trouble, y'know. I sense a recent pheromone activity from you and it pretty much makes sense that you kissed Mae." Cole is heavily astonished and tried to explain why he did that, but Chet merely continued "I know you left her at the prom, but it wasn't on purpose, just out of fear." Cole was stunned and replied "So, you're not gonna hurt us?" Chet then said firmly "I don't hurt people who did things unintentionally." Cole was stunned again, then replied "Fair enough."

Meanwhile, Mae arrived at the Graveyard and walked to where Bea's mother's Grave is, seeing Bea resting her head on her father's shoulder, sobbing. Mae feels really bad about Bea's loss and went up next to Bea and saw Bea's mother's gravestone, which read: *Here lies Mary Santello; Loving mother and wife; Born in 1981, Died in 2016; Rest in Peace.* Mae did the sign of the cross, which Bea turned and fell back with a fright onto the pile of leaves, as her father saw this and Mae and said "Hello Mae, you here to pay your respects to my wife?" Mae nodded and responded "Also, I have a request for you guys." Bea shook off the leaves and replied "If it's an invite to a Halloween party, forget it!" Mae then shook her head and replied "Not that. It's more about setting up a party… a really big party." Bea, still angered, said "Who is it for?!" Mae then replied "Chet's family… all 58 of them."

Bea stopped being angered in an instant and replied "What?" Mae looked away and replied "Yeah, Chet has 58 family members currently. Including his mother. And his eldest cousin had just arrived earlier in a truck with all the party stuff. *Mae sighed and looked at Bea and Mr Santello* I sincerely hate to ruin this sad reunion, but—"Mr Santello then replied "Nonsense Mae. We will be happy to help out." Bea tried to reason with his father, but Mr Santello countered that her mother helped with charity and they should follow in her steps, which Bea didn't argue. Mae thanked them for their assistance and told them she is going to the Video store to find Angus, but Bea had just gotten a text message from Angus and she said "No point of that Mae. He's already on his way to the Food Donkey with Lori and Selmers. Gregg just texted him about the party. *Bea looked at the phone for a moment and turned to Mae* Will there be Cocktail Frankfurts at the party?" Mae narrowed her eyes pleasurably and replied with anticipation "Oh my god, I sincerely hope so." Bea smiled and gave a short laugh before they departed for the Parking Lot.


	19. Family Values V22 & 2nd Woohoo

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 19

Hours later, Chet's Family Tree's Annual Party is set up and Mae and her friends are astonished to see each member of Chet's family, with Bea even commenting "Chet's Family Tree… is HUGE. I mean, this party is large enough for the whole Possum Springs and the family members… They're so nice to us. *Bea turned to Mae* You're so lucky to going out with Chet, Mae. He's so got the hots for you." Mae blushed at this comment, as Chet came to Mae and her friends and said "Okay, the party is set up. The last step is dressing up in a change of clothes, so we'd better change… and make sure you guys wear jackets." Mae and her friends nodded and went to their homes to get changed, as Molly Borowski just came into the parking lot, heavily astonished to see a lot of family members on the scene. She then went over to Chet and said "Chet, the Town Council asked me to tell you about the party. *Chet groaned in annoyance* They will allow it, but on the condition that there will be no damage to the town." Chet then replied "Officer Borowski, I will try my best, but the party is ONLY at the parking lot, mind you. Still, I'll prevent any unintentional hostilities." Molly replied "Fair enough. But on the safe side, both the Council members and me are coming to the party. One more thing though… *Chet raised his brow in curiosity* I've never seen this many family members in one place. Ever." Chet chuckled a little and replied "Yeah, I've heard that over the years… in every town I've attended the same party. Anyway, I'd better prepare for the party, you should too."

Molly nodded and they went to prepare as well. 5 minutes before the party, Chet came in a black shirt with a white based/black striped jacket, navy blue jeans and pure black sneakers. Chet then heard a familiar voice who flirtingly said "Meow. Have I met you before, hot stuff?" Chet turned to see a figure of pure beauty: Mae is wearing a long, silky red dress, black pantyhose with black lace undies… underneath the pantyhose, shiny hot pink slippers and had makeup, notably her eyelashes and she was staring at Chet with pure lust. Chet is staring at Mae blankly with attraction and stood there as Mae walked up to him and walked her two fingers up on his chest, looking at him endearingly. Chet stared at her still until he caught himself and finally said "Hey Mae, you look so stunningly hot. How'd you get that clothing and makeup applied?" Mae blushed and replied "This dress and pair of shoes belonged to my mom… the day when she and Dad went out for prom. The makeup; Bea helped me out with that… *Mae leaned to Chet and whispered in his ear* and Bea and I went to the Mall and got me the pantyhose and lace undies for… something special later. *Mae then winked at Chet flirtingly and spoke normally* So, you're okay with the party?" Chet then smirked and replied "Even more when my honey cat is here." Mae then adored her sweetie cub's remark, but then heard Gregg's voice shouting "AWOOOOOOOO! Hot stuff, right there!" Chet and Mae turned to the party area and saw Gregg in his usual leather jacket, but is wearing a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans like Chet, black boots and black shades on his head. Alongside him is Angus, who's wearing a similar outfit, but bigger size due to the animal difference between him and Angus.

Bea then startled Mae from behind and Chet turned around to see Bea in an all-black outfit: Black shirt with Ankh symbol, Black leather jacket, Black pants and shiny black slippers; as well as the same makeup as Mae. Bea laughed when she startled Mae and said whilst laughing "Did I get you good?" Mae sighed hard and replied "Yeah… you got me good." Bea laughed hard before she calmed down and continued "Seriously though, this party is going to be good." Chet smiled and replied "Oh it is. C'mon, let's grab something to eat." Mae then shouted "Dibs on Lasagne!"

20 minutes later, Chet's Family Tree's Annual Party is in full swing and Mae and Chet and enjoying themselves with their friends and family; likewise with Bea, Angus, Gregg, Germ, Lori, Selmers, Candy and Stan (who've gotten along well with Penny), Molly and the Council Members (who are glad there are no alcoholic beverages and no dissent in the party). Mae and Chet are eating their meals, when Cole came, drunk and pretty angry at Chet. Before he or Mae could react, Cole pulled Chet off the picnic table (one of them anyway) and kicked him, saying profanity words in each kick. Mae got off the table and tried to convince Cole to leave, but he slapped her hard onto the ground, provoking Chet to punch Cole onto the ground and pin his head on the ground with his foot. Chet then said "Give her an apology." Cole then replied "I don't know what you're talking about, Wolfman." Chet applied pressure to Cole's head, making him cry in pain, and said "Give her a fucking apology!" Cole then replied "I ain't saying jack!" Chet then got his foot off Cole's head and grabbed him by the torso with his hand, then said as a final warning "Give her a fucking apology, you squirrelly prick!" To add that he means business, Chet turned his hand to his werewolf hand.

Cole realised he wasn't bluffing and said quietly "Okay, I'll apologise." Chet then let his grip go and Cole staggered over to Mae, who is looking at Cole in horror, making Cole feel very bad at what he has done and said "Mae… I… am so… very sorry." As he finished, Cole walked away from the party as Mae shed some tears, when she noted that the scars that he inflicted on Cole had come back physically. Candy rushed over to her daughter and comforted her to the best of her ability, but Mae just pushed her off and went back to the Food Donkey. Chet sighed and went in after her, wanting to comfort her as well, as the rest of the party members are commenting about Cole's strange behaviour.

Chet followed Mae down to his residence and saw her sobbing on the couch; he then came over to her and asked "Mae? You want me to get you something?" Mae was still sobbing, but she lifted her head and turned to Chet, who saw that she had ruined her makeup and is very sympathetic about what happened. Mae made a sniff and replied sadly "I want a cuddle. From my big kitty." Chet made a gentle smile and hugged Mae gently, rubbing her back as well, then felt something in her upper body, like it's another layer of clothing. Mae felt Chet's curious search and then she replied "Let me have a shower, big kitty. I need some cleaning." Chet nodded and helped her up, as she leaned in to kiss him in the lips, which Chet took gladly. They then made out for a minute before Mae went to the bathroom for real, as Chet blushed at the kiss, before he went to his room to change into a white singlet and black boxer shorts, exclaiming with a sigh.

He then turned to see Mae leaning at the doorway with a white robe on and no shoes on, looking seductively at Chet, purring with lust. Chet then said "Mae? What do you have on really?" Mae smiled and stood up; she then shut the door with her foot and untied the robe's tie, then shifting the shoulder robes off of her, then looked at Chet seductively again before she took off her robes, revealing her clothing underneath: A black latex bra, the same black leggings she wore at the party as well as the black lace undies. Mae then got on the bed and laid on her side, purring seductively as she eyed Chet, before replying "I'm ready whenever you are, honey." Chet felt his heart lept when Mae said that whilst wearing her outfit, then he got in and they started to kiss passionately. Mae and Chet then slipped under the donah before Chet stroked Mae's legs, feeling the sturdy, yet smooth structure on the lower limb as Mae lifted Chet's singlet and purred intently at his 8-pack. Mae then shifted her pantyhose off whilst kissing Chet passionately, before she stopped and she unhooked her bra and threw it off the bed, pressing her bosoms on Chet's chest. Chet blushed deeply at this, before Mae said "Oh Chet… I… I… I want you so bad. You don't yell at me, you're very sympathetic and you kick the living shit out of bad guys. You are also VERY toned." Mae then pulled down her lace panties slowly as Chet replied "Mae… I want you so bad too. You have great friends, have a caring family… and you have one amazing body." Mae's eyes widened and glisten as Chet said that, then he pulled down his boxers and they've penetrated their barriers again, only this time, Mae is moaning with pleasure and Chet snuggled her. Mae and Chet's heart beat with sync as they've had intercourse and after they've gone long enough, they felt tired and fell asleep.


	20. Awesome Day Part 1

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 20

Chet woke up the next morning to see Mae had already left the bedroom and heard the song "Man! I feel like a Woman" in the kitchen with a very familiar voice singing along with the music and as Chet smelt tempting food, he realised in his mind "Mae… What you cooking up, Bass Girl?" He then got dressed in his normal clothes, noticing the clothing on the floor he and Mae wore last night and realised that they actually done it again and thought in his mind "Good thing it doesn't accelerate the genetic process… *sigh* but WHAT a night." Chet made a brief smile and went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he saw Mae in a hot pink gown, her fur is recently wet *Had a shower, as Chet guessed*, making an omelette for her and Chet and dancing by shifting her shoulders whilst swaying side to side. Chet made a gentle smile and surprised Mae by twirling her to face him as she sung "…Man! I feel like a Woman!" She then made a seducing smile and she passionately kissed Chet as he kissed back in the matter; Mae turned off the heat on the stove as she jumped on Chet and continued to kiss him as Chet hold Mae in his arms and kisses her still. They then stopped kissing and looked at each other endearingly as Mae slid down Chet and laid her head on Chet's chest, purring like a soft kitten; Chet complied by cuddling Mae and purr back gently, smiling at her gently. Mae looked up at Chet and stared at him with baby kitty eyes, saying adorably "Chet… You are so hot."

Chet responded "Awww… Tiny kitten like hot boys." Mae then hugged Chet tight and went back to the pans; sliding the omelettes into the plates and placing them on the table opposing the counter, as Chet saw her swift moves as she's prepping breakfast. Mae then got out 2 pairs of knives and forks and places them next to the plates and she and Chet sat down as the song 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy began to play in the Music Player. Mae thought in her mind "OH MY GOD! THIS SONG… HOLY SHIT… I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Chet noticed at the corner of his eye that Mae is wide-eyed and her ears are intently directed at the music player, making him smile subtly. They then proceeded to eat their omelettes whilst exchanging romantic winks and kisses from each other, when Chet's mother came into the kitchen and said "Morning, lovebirds!" Chet chuckled and replied "Morning mom." Mae replied as well "Good morning, Chet's Mom!" Penny smiled and went to heat up the kettle, when she listened to the song and said "I honestly don't mind this song." Mae smiled and went back to her omelette, before she faceplanted and exclaimed "Oh crap! I forgot the fruit juice!" Just as she finished, a jug of pineapple juice was placed in the center of the table as well as two plastic cups next to Mae and Chet respectively; Mae looked at Penny and she replied "You're welcome." Mae then smiled and hugged Penny, saying "You're such a wonderful mother, Mrs… I'm sorry, I don't recall your surname." Penny hugged in return and replied "Hiltap. My surname, as well as Chet's, is Hiltap." Mae sniggered a little, before she broke off from Penny and apologised for the snigger, but Chet merely shrugged and replied "I'm used to it." The kettle then whistled and Penny turned off the stove; before she filled up a teacup with boiling water and dipped a teabag into it, as Mae and Chet finished their omelettes and cleaned up their plates.

They then drank their drinks and put them in the sink as the song "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & The News just came on the music player, as Mae exclaimed "WOOOOOO! This song is awesome!" Chet smiled and remarked "Did they play this song at your prom?" Mae blankly thought for a moment and responded "I don't know… I wasn't there at its full duration, y'know." Chet then replied "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"Mae then sighed and said "It's okay, Wolf Boy. C'mon, let's hang out with my friends." Chet smiled and he and Mae held hands and left the Food Donkey as Penny yelled "Have a nice day, lovebirds!"


	21. Awesome Day Part 2

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 21

Chet and Mae left the Food Donkey and Chet asked her "So, little kitten, where do you wanna go?" Mae looked up at Chet and brushed her head against Chet's chin, purring gently, before she replied "Can we go to the Snack Falcon? Pwease, my big sweetie?" Chet then smiled and said "Yes, of course, sweetie cat." Mae's eyes widened and purred happily, as Chet carried her in his arms; Mae moved her paws along Chet's buff arms with awe whilst Chet blushed at the appreciation. They then arrived at the Snack Falcon and Mae hopped off before they proceeded inside; Gregg and Casey are having a drink-off (with slushees) at the counter and Gregg waved at the couple as he slurped on his 5th cola slushee. Casey turned whilst still having his 5th orange slushee and waved at the couple as well. Mae waved back as well as Chet and Mae said "Who's winning the duel?" Gregg and Casey thought about it and Casey turned back to Gregg before they both stopped slurping and opened their lids to see they are tied; both exclaiming simultaneously "Dammit!" Chet chuckled and replied "So it's a tie then?" Casey and Gregg nodded simultaneously before they both had a brain freeze (also simultaneously). Mae sniggered before she said "So um, Chet and I want to hang out with you guys. What you guys wanna do?" Gregg then replied enthusiastically "Oh! Me and Casey are going over to the Party Barn; Bea had set up a Karaoke Machine there!" Chet then replied surprised "A Karaoke Machine?!"

Gregg cheekily smiled and nodded as Chet continued "I always wanted to do Karaoke!" Casey then remarked "Then it's settled! Let's go to the Party Barn… in a few minutes." Gregg then replied "Nonononono! I forefeit, I- I forefeit. Let's go now!" Casey was about to say something, but Gregg dragged him to the Party Barn, which Chet and Mae looked on and they shrugged before going with them.

They then reached the Party Barn and when they entered it, the Karaoke Machine is already set up attached to the projector screen and Bea is just choosing a song on her laptop, when she saw Gregg, Casey (still being dragged), Chet and Mae entering the building and greeted them happily, giving each a hug, notably Mae and Chet. Chet then asked Bea "Hey Bea, what song are you about to put on?" Bea then moved back to her laptop and gestures Chet to look, which he did rather cautiously and saw the song "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons, which began to play almost immediately and Chet managed to grab the microphone before he sang… rather badly. As the song progressed, Gregg and Casey howled with laughter, holding on the mic stands for support; Bea banged her fists on the floor wildly and Mae simply blushed and supressed her laughter. When the song finished, Gregg and Casey finally fell to the floor and flailed their limbs uncontrollably and Bea managed to sit down on a worn down sofa, albeit still laughing hard. Mae then walked up to Chet and they looked at each other endearingly as their tails made a heart shape (Both their tails are half a heart) before Mae took the Mic and chose another song: "Tik Tok" by Kesha and compared to Chet, she is better than him and Chet joined in the chorus, when Angus and Cole entered the Party Barn and Cole is stunned to hear Mae sing.

When the song ended, Gregg stopped laughing and chose a song: 'Dragostea Din Tei' by Ozone (Romanian Version) and got out another Mic and asked Angus to join in, which he did gladly and said to Gregg before they begun "I'm sorry for hurting you little Bu—"Angus stopped when Gregg kissed him in the lips and replied "I'm sorry too, big Chief. But this isn't time for disappointment, it's time for—Maia Hii, Maia Huu, Maia Haa, Maia HAHA!" Chet, Mae and Bea cheered on for the two guys as Casey and Cole subtly chuckled as the song went on, before it ended a few minutes later. Casey and Cole were up next and they chose 'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park and they actually got through accurately, which the others, Mae especially, applauded. Mae then remembered the new car that Chet has got yesterday and said to him "Hey Chet, wanna show us the Dodge Charge you got yesterday?" Casey dropped his mic and exclaimed "Whaaaaaaaa?!" Chet then replied "Yeah, of course." Chet then gestures the others to come along, which they did almost immediately and they headed 'round the back of the Food Donkey to see the '69 Dodge Charger parked behind the Food Donkey, making Casey, Cole, Gregg, Bea and Angus stutter in amazement. Chet and Mae chuckled gently before Chet unlocked the doors and turned on the engine, making it 'growl'. Mae and Gregg then exclaimed simultaneously "AWOOOOOOOOO! The beast lives again!" Cole, Casey and Angus whistled with interest and Bea suddenly yelled "Oh my Gawwwwwd! This is so awesome!" Mae then replied "I know! I mean, listen to that growl; she's a goddamn beast!" Chet chuckled and said "Okay, here's something I've been meaning to say: *clears throat, talks like a crazed scientist* It's alive! It's Aliiiiive! *laughs back normally* I've always wanted to do that." Mae and the others laughed hard at Chet's comment and Mae let out "I'd bet! Hahahaaaa!"


	22. Final Battle

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 22

A few hours later, the sun was setting in an orange-amber colour and Chet and Mae were lying down in Jenny's Field, watching patiently as the sun sets. Chet is feeling depressed and Mae noticed his expression and gave him a cuddle along with some gentle purring, which Chet smiled a bit and said "I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Bass Girl. But… I'm anticipating something later this evening… something… dangerous." Mae's loveable expression then slowly shifted into sadness and replied glumly "The Demon Goat…" Chet sighed glumly and said "Yeah… I'm not sure if I can beat him… but I will do anything to ensure your safety, even if I have to die for it." Mae then sniffed and shed some tears, prompting Chet to hug her and shush her whilst being comforting at the same time. Mae sniffed and sobbed as tears flowed down her face and said with difficulty "Please… please don't die… I can't bear it…" Chet hugged Mae closer to his head and he replied with a shaky voice "I can't let the Demon Goat destroy Possum Springs either… or let him kill you and everyone else." Mae sobbed hard at that part and Chet stroked his paw on Mae's back, making her hug him tight. Chet then checked his iPhone and saw it was almost 11pm, so he said "Time for me to go… c'mon Mae, I'll take you home." Mae sniffed hard and Chet picked her up in his arms and took her back home in a single bound. Chet then dropped Mae off at her house and he shed a tear, saying "I love you so much, Mae. Later, Bass Girl." Just like that, he bounded off for the woods, as Mae replied softly "I love you too, Wolf Boy."

Meanwhile, in a clearing in the woods, The Demon Goat emerged from the shadows: He was a thick, black furred goat the size of a dump truck; his eyes were glowing white; his horns are twisted and had chipped parts. He then muttered "I'm waiting for you…" Chet then emerged into the clearing and saw to his astonishment The Demon Goat, who is looking at him smugly. The Demon Goat then said "So… you're the one who's killed two of my lieutenant's in the past days. I'm not gonna lie though, there WERE 3, but he was so unsettling that I killed him myself and I planned for him to kill you last night, but… well, y'know. *Chet shrugged* So, I let you have a day's break until tonight so I can fight you myself." Chet then let loose his muscles and replied "Believe me, They did try at least, but I know you won't be like them." The Demon Goat sneered and said "Very true. Very true indeed…" Chet then transformed into a werewolf and he and The Demon Goat charged against each other…

Meanwhile, Mae is sneaking out of her bedroom window, determined to help Chet however possible, as her father knocked on the trapdoor and told her that he's very proud that Mae had chosen Chet as a partner and understands that she wouldn't leave him to die. As he was continuing, Mae stealthily landed on the ground and rushed to the woods, determined to save Chet from The Demon Goat, when thoughts came into her head: she thought about the incident, the prom fiasco, her pressure to succeed at college, the cult… and then she thought about Chet killed from the Demon Goat, who is watching the whole town burn as everyone else had died because of him. She then grew enraged and made a ferocious growl, her paws clenching as she ran faster…

Back at the clearing, Chet is being beaten down: He has sustained a black eye, he had a gash on his left arm and a deep cut in his left paw. The Demon Goat, however, had lesser injuries, but had been hit by Chet: He had scratch marks on his torso and his face, had another scab on his left horn and a cut on his neck. Chet is breathing heavily as he had internal injuries as well, notably 2 fractured ribs, but he isn't giving up and lunged at The Demon Goat, who smiled smugly and charged against Chet…

Meanwhile, Stan is suspicious as he thinks Mae isn't listening to him and is horrified to see when he entered the attic that Mae had left through the window and immediately notified Candy, who is also horrified and scared for her daughter's safety. They then round up family members and friends of Chet and Mae and they ran to the woods, but as they arrived at the parking lot near the Food Donkey, they heard a thundering roar that doesn't sound like Chet but not The Demon Goat either (for Casey, Mr Santello and Molly anyway) and saw a shadowy figure flying towards them and they flinched as it appear to come to them… but it didn't. The Demon Goat landed to their right at about 50 metres away, groaning in pain and saying, under a heavy amount of damage "I did NOT expect that… *oooohh*" As he was getting up with difficulty, there was rustling coming from the woods and they saw Mae running faster than a Moped, carrying a heavily injured Chet in her arms as Penny cried out with hot tears "My baby boy…" Mae then placed Chet near their friends and family as The Demon Goat just got up and Mae charged to him and transformed into a werewolf like Chet, but with a few notable differences: She was black furred, like normal; she is covered in a raging red aura; her eyes are glowing a bright red and her claws had been extended with red energy.

The Demon Goat charged at Mae, but she was faster and much more stronger and she attacked him with lightning fast attacks before kicking him back so forcefully, he staggered uncontrollably. She then charged again with an intimidating growl and stunned him with a paralysing uppercut before doing a massive flurry count before clawing his eyes and blinding him. The others watched in both horror and satisfaction as the battle went on, before The Demon Goat then forfeited and shouted with fear in him "Okay! Okay! I give up, just what do you want?!" Mae then grabbed him by the throat and held him high in the air, then she turned her head to the other and they nodded, implying her to finish the main problem. Mae then said with a snarl "Go to hell, you son of a bitch." She then snapped his neck and he died instantly, dissipating into nothingness and Mae felt the ground harden, sensing that the sinkhole problem is gone. She then rushed over to Chet, who is losing consciousness and transformed back to normal (Mae). She then kneeled before Chet, saying with a shaky voice "Chet, please… Please Chet… Don't go… I need you." Chet then lost consciousness and the ambulance arrived (Candy called the nearest hospital during the fight).


	23. Epilogue

A Night in the Woods Fanfic

Chapter 23

Chet woke up in a hospital bed, looking around the room to see that it is morning and also some gifts: A basket of sweets, 'Get Well' cards on the left bedside drawer, balloons that also say 'Get Well' and a gift box on the right side drawers… and Mae, who's fast asleep in the waiting chair. Chet smiled sweetly and noticed an envelope on the drawer as well; he grabbed it and opened it to see a letter from Candy, Stan, Mr Santello, Bea, Angus, Gregg and his mother, who is wishing him a healthy recovery and they'll check on him in 3 days time. He then turned the letter around and saw it was made 3 days ago, before he realised he was in hospital for at least 3 days. Suddenly, the doctor came in and Chet saw it was Dr Hank himself, who is surprised to see Chet awake and inquired "How are you feeling, Chet?" Chet then thought about the injuries he had sustained against The Demon Goat and realised his injuries had been healed, then replied astonished "Quite well, thank you. Ummm… How long had I been out?" Dr Hank was initially hesitant to respond, but then replied "4 days… You've been in medical care for 4 days. Mae had been with you, even when we brought you in the building. She's been very helpful for saving you, she even prayed on the bed, but I honestly don't know what about… Still, you've recovered and that's what matters. I'll let you rest for an hour's time before you can leave." Chet nodded in understanding and Dr Hank left the room, when Chet heard Mae coming awake and she said softly "Hi, Chet Chat." Chet then smiled and responded softly "Hey, Mayday."

Mae then got up from the chair and softly headbutts Chet, who is purring softly; she then licked Chet affectionately in his cheek, before Chet turned his head and they kissed passionately, both having tears flowing from their eyes. Mae then said "I thought I was going to lose you…" Chet then hugged her and responded sadly "I thought it was the end for me…" They then cried hot tears, their noses sniffling from the last 4 days, before they broke away and Chet said "Dr Hank said you prayed whilst I was recovering… What were you praying of?" Mae then breathed deeply and replied "I begged for God to spare you in exchange for removing the bloodline… I really can't let you to die…" Chet looked at Mae in concern, then smiled and replied "Well, he's certainly answered. He has spared my life… but I'm not too sure if it's gone for good." Mae shrugged, indicating she's not sure either, when Candy, Stan, Mr Santello, Bea, Angus, Gregg and Penny came into the room, when they saw to their relief (Penny especially) that Chet has recovered. As Penny hugged her baby boy tight, Gregg then said curiously "Um, Chet and Mae? Why don't you have silver eyes anymore?" Penny then stopped hugging her son and checked the mirror to see her natural eyes had returned and realised that the family bloodline had been revoked for good, which is a great relief for her. Mae and Chet then noticed that Bea is happier now and Mr Santello hasn't got saggy eyes and asked them what had happened in the past 4 days. Bea then explained that after The Demon Goat was killed by Mae, Possum Springs had been improved majorly. The sinkholes had been hardened and the mines had been collapsed by the remainder of The Cult, who admits to sacrificing to a god that they had regretted and all of them pleaded guilty, except for Molly, Casey and Mr Santello. Not only that, but tourists began to come to Possum Springs and inquire about the history of the surrounding area.

The Party Barn had been renovated, The Food Donkey had been made into a 70's Diner named 'Rock'o'Roll' and the City Council had agreed to make Possum Springs unionised with a more acceptable union. Chet is really glad to hear that Possum Springs had been revived, when Stan announced that he had gotten a new job with the newer union and that his schedule will allow him time with his family, which prompts Candy and Mae to hug him in glee; Mr Santello then announced that he'll take over Bea's shifts and allows her to keep the car and go to College, which Bea screamed in joy and hugged her father. Mae then opened her eyes and saw Chet hugging his mother in rejoice, which she (Mae) decided to do something she hadn't done for years: Apologise to the kid she had hospitalised at Softball. She then left the room and asked Dr Hank for the student's address from the Softball incident.

10 minutes later…

Mae and Chet arrived at the kid's home, named Jeff Luff, who saw it was only a small cottage. Mae took a deep breath and exited the Charger along with Chet, before they came to the front door and knocked on it. When the door opened, Jeff was there and is surprised to see Mae on his doorstep, but much to Mae's surprise, he wasn't frightened. He then invited them in and had tea with honey, whilst Jeff explained that he knew Mae didn't mean to hospitalise him and definitely didn't want her family to be in deep debt. Mae then said "Jeff… I'm—"Jeff then responded "It's okay Mae. I'll certainly accept your apology… and I wanted to gift your family the debt they owe to the bank. It's the least I can do for you."

Mae can't believe it, but Jeff then ushers them to the garage and they drove to the bank and entered it, when the Bank Manager noticed Jeff and said "Hello young sir, what can I do for you?" Jeff then replied "I'd like to pay off a debt for the Borowski's."

Later, at the Borowski residence, Candy and Stan are nuzzling their noses whilst staring at each other endearingly, when a knock came at the front door and Stan got up and answered it to see the Bank Manager, who handed him a notification, which read, to his joy that their debts had been paid. The Bank Manager bids him a good day as Stan nodded and yelled "Honey?" as he closed the door.

In the year that follows, Bea had gone off to College and got a scholarship for carpentry, Angus and Gregg finally established in Bright Harbor and are living peacefully there, with visits from Mae, Chet and Bea from time to time, Mr Santello is working many shifts at his store and bought Bea the deed to their former home (the former owner's had found it's history too sad and left it 6 months later), much to her enjoyment and as for Mae… Her rage had left her ever since The Demon Goat was killed and is having the best year of her life, even when she played alongside Gregg, Casey, Bea and Chet (who joined to be a singer). As for Chet, he decided to live in Possum Springs with Mae, going through numerous dates, few of them involving extreme sports like skydiving and water-skiing.


End file.
